Hidden Territories
by popscb
Summary: Sequel to Silent Voices ... Lauren and Joey's lives take paths into Hidden Territories ...Enjoy !
1. Its one word

**Hello again everyone as promised here's your Sequel- Hidden Territories. Again Thanks for all the support with silent voices, it's made this so much easier to write ! I'm aiming for at least one chapter a day so you'll always get at least one, anyways... here goes Enjoy ! **

Chapter 1-Its one word

Joey's POV

"Babe… one more thing…Will you Marry me?" I'd said that a good 5 minutes ago and Lauren was still lying in the exact same place staring at me from the couch. I had no idea what she was thinking, I couldn't read her in the slightest. She wasn't the easiest of people to read anyway but now it seemed completely impossible. She was looking blankly at me, her eyes a little blurred. "Lauren…" she blinked a couple of times leaving her eyes closed longer than probably necessary and then fully opened them. She started fiddling with her hands and I probably would have been paying more attention if it wasn't for the fact she was beautifully naked under that blanket. "It's one word, just one word baby…"

She still remained frozen. It was slightly worrying, her hand brushed occasionally over her stomach; subconsciously I was guessing. Nevertheless I was concerned, she wasn't one to keep things to herself, ok big things she bottled up but her opinions she made well know. I ran my finger down the side of her face, tucking her hair behind he ear. "Babe..."

"Yes" she breathed; I almost didn't hear her she'd said it so quietly. "That's my one word" she smiled leaned over to me and kissing me deeply, she was attacking my lips at full force, responding with numerous yes's and punctuating each one with a kiss. Now it was my turn to go quiet. I had no idea what to say next. I think words were beyond usage at this point. Instead I responded to the kisses and wrapped my arms tightly around her body. I quickly had a thought.

Lauren bit her lip as she watched me move. "What are you doing?" she moaned as I got up from the sofa. As I stood she giggled and ogled my body, only then I realised I was still naked. "Put something on" her voice bordering a little desperate. she reached down and chucked my boxers at me. "Please" I pulled them on quickly, I really didn't want them on after what we'd just done, it was bloody uncomfortable.

"I'll be 2 seconds…" I smirked as she pouted and sighed. Shuffling around to the hall where my coat was I got what I needed and walked back in the room. She hadn't moved but there was a beautiful flush to her cheeks and a slightly disbelieving smile on her face. "See two seconds" I scooted her over on the sofa so I could sit and then pulled her naked frame onto my lap wrapping the blanket snugly over us. I placed the small black box on her lap and nodded down to it. "It won't open its self y'know"

"If this is what I think It is ...I thought you were meant to open the box and show me…its tradition" I rolled my eyes at her, we definitely weren't the most traditional of couples but Lauren seemed to like to keep some things traditional. She always had the fairy tale dream in her head. I opened the box as she'd asked and showed the ring to her.

A small gasp emitted her lips as she realised what the ring was. I took it out and took her left hand in mine "It's Grandma's ring" she said softly as I slid it down her finger, a few tears falling from her gazing eyes. It fitted perfectly, like I'd expected. The white gold ring was a simple band encasing a small blue gemstone in the middle, two smaller white diamonds either side of it.

I nodded in response to her earlier question. "Ye it was your Dad's Mum's, when I asked your Dad for permission to marry you, he gave me the ring and said that she wanted you to have it. He said your Grandma had made him promise no to give it you until your perfect match came along and that it was forever, and I guess your dad thinks that's me"

"He's right, you are my perfect match…my soul mate" her hands captured my face as she leaned in and kissed me with such a feather light kiss. "It's perfect Joey" She twiddled the ring around her finger. "It looks a little different" I nodded.

"it is, I asked your Dad if he minded me making one adjustment, this…" I traced my finger over the blue gemstone in the middle of the ring. "This replaced the white diamond that was there. It's been in my family for generations, It was my Mum's Grandmothers, and like your Dad she's been waiting for the right person to come along before she gave it to me. I had it put in the ring, it kind of symbolises the joining of our two families."

"Wow" she breathed, "What about your sister, wouldn't she want it?" I shook my head

"Al has something else from her, this was mine, and now it's yours because your mine too...forever" I smiled tracing her cheek with my finger.

"You can be such a romantic at times Joey Branning" her face brightened and she snuggled deeper into the blanket, her body shivering a little. My arms automatically tightened around her trying to give her a little warmth.

"You're getting cold" She shook her head leaning her cheek against my chest. "Don't lie Mrs…come on" She squealed as I lifted her into my arms wrapping the blanket tightly over her.

"Joe! What are you doing…put me down" she giggled but made no attempts to stop me.

"Nope… I'm taking my Fiancée to bed"

"I'm not tired" she moaned, although she said she wasn't, a small yawn escaped and her eyes drifted closed. I could feel her slowly succumbing to sleep as I climbed the stairs.

"Oh really… so you're not falling to sleep on me then?" I just felt her smile against me "Ye exactly, you and the twins need sleep, you're tired out, you need resting." We reached the bedroom and I realised Lauren was pretty much asleep. I eased her into the bed feeling some slight movement from the twins. Smiling,I placed my hand softly where they lay "Ye bed for two as well" It was so amazing to feel them move, knowing that inside Lauren were two lives growing, two combinations of us and Lauren was keeping them safe, protecting them.

Thinking ahead to tomorrow morning I placed Lauren in some underwear and my shirt knowing Zoe would be in first thing for morning cuddles, and I really didn't think Lauren would appreciate being naked.

"Joey…" she stirred as I slid in next to her, Lauren curling into my body.

"Go back to sleep" I kissed her softly as she decided to use my chest as her pillow. "Night baby"

**Of course she said yes... was there really any doubt ? Next chapter up soon xxx**


	2. Dancing in the moonlight

Chapter 2- Dancing in the Moonlight

Laurens POV

Joey and I had been engaged for three weeks now, and we'd decided today we were going to tell our friends, we'd also be able to tell them what the babies were. We'd got out 5 month scan later which we'd been eagerly awaiting for weeks. Joe and I had both decided we wanted to know what we were having, partly because we wanted to be able to get the nursery ready and partly because I was getting really irritated at the fact they kept getting referred to as Baby A and Baby B. At least this way we could use "he or she" depending. I knew Joe was routing for one boy at least, Zoe wasn't exactly fond of a football or Boxing gloves much to Joey's disappointment. So a boy would just be the icing on the cake, but as long as they were healthy and growing , which by the size of me they definitely were, we would be happy with whatever we were having.

"Daddy said be quick" Zoe came bounding into the bedroom and clambered into the chair in the corner. She smiled and watched me in fascination as I finished getting ready. I could see her watching me through the mirror, her head tilting every so often so she could get a better look and study my actions as I plaited my hair. She was such a good kid, I noticed now she was talking more, she was coming into her own. She'd got a few little habits, which I knew she'd got from me, especially the sighing and the pout. Joey definitely wasn't happy about those two, He said she was cute enough and didn't need encouraging with my habits he could fall for too. I guess we made a pretty useful team when it came to ganging up on Joey- not that he ever really needed much convincing.

"All done" I turned round and picked up my bag. Zoe running off in front of me "Don't run down the stairs baby, I don't want you to fall" she nodded and slowed down holing tight to the hand rail as she climbed down them step by step. Joey was standing waiting for us as we reached the bottom. "She's just sat for the last 5 minutes watching me get dressed"

"Ye she does it all the time, I've noticed her, she copies you later on, acts out what you're doing cute little weirdo" he said nonchalantly, I slapped him across the arm frowning and locked the front door.

"Joey you can't say that, you'll make he think she's not normal" he looked at me and raised his eyebrow as he stepped into the driver's side. Zoe had mastered her own seatbelt now and because she no longer needed a proper car seat, only a booster seat, she felt even more independent.

"Buckled in?" I turned and asked her stretching the seatbelt over my rather burgeoning bump.

"Yep" She nodded and turned to look out the window.

"You only say watching people isn't weird because you do it, it's where she's got it from, you always do it, and you don't realise you do" Joey smirked as he drove off. It was some time before I tuned into what Joey was saying again, obviously I'd just proved him exactly right. I'd completely got lost just looking at the passers-by. "Lauren?"

"Hmmm?" I turned to look at him, hands resting on the babies.

"We're here, you kinda zoned out, everything alright?"

"Mummy you funny sotime" Zoe giggled from the back and started to climb from her seat.

"Hey Mrs your meant to be on my side" I teased as Joey helped me down from the car. A Land Rover always seemed a brilliant idea before, it was spacious, good to drive and it was cost effective. But now, it seemed quite the opposite. When you are 5 months pregnant, with twins, are the size of a house already and have to climb down from said Land Rover, it seemed like a very bad idea. Joey was literally lifting me out every time. It appeared pregnancy proved a disadvantage when it came to manoeuvring. "Ye I'm fine, guess I do like to watch people" I said smirking.

"I'm always right" He took Zoe's hand as we walked towards the hospital.

"Granddad!" Zoe ran towards my dad jumping into his arms as she reached him. He lifted her spinning her around and then holding her on his hip. Dad had said he'd meet us at the hospital before the scan, he was having Zoe for the weekend so me and Joey got some alone time and Zoe finally got to go to the Zoo she had been desperate to go to since discovering 64 zoo lane on the TV.

"Hi there little Lady, are you ready to go see the animals?"

"Ye…lions and pengins and nelephants" she screamed excitedly wrapping her arms around him. I loved to see them like this. He didn't care she wasn't biologically mine, he really didn't. He loved her like she was and that's all that mattered to Zoe. She loved calling him Granddad and made a point of telling everyone about him.

"Right we best be off then…make a full day of it" He placed Zoe on the floor and held to her hand before turning to Me and Joey. "Drop her back Sunday morning?"

"Ye thanks Dad...right Madam Give me hug please" As always she was willing to comply and hugged me tightly giving me a few kisses too before doing the same with Joey. Joey passed her backpack of things across and smiled reaching for my hand "Have fun with Granddad" They walked off towards Dads car but Zoe rand back over a big grin on her face.

She stood on her tiptoes and put her hand to my stomach "Bye Bye" her whispering voice so soft and sweet. Her big brown eyes looked up to mine "Forgot the babies…bye Mummy" she ran back to Dad waving at us "Bye Daddy". Joey chuckled behind me and waved back to her, kissing my cheek and pulling me into the hospital.

* * *

"Stop it" I felt his hand drop to my knee applying slight pressure to stop me from Jigging it.

"Stop what?" I questioned

"Your knee it's bouncing like a pogo stick babe" I fidgeted nervously and looked towards Joey. He was like an air of calm and I was a bloody nervous wreck, I had no idea why, we'd had a scan a month ago and I didn't feel like this. Maybe It was a little excitement. "Everything will be fine" he said as if it was a definite. I was about to respond when the door opened and my Nurse walked in.

"Miss Branning, nice to see you again… How are you feeling?" my nurse was a lovely woman, very motherly and really reassuring. She'd noticed the first time around how nervous I was and had gone out of her way to ease my mind.

"Ye we're doing really good, they're moving about quite a bit now, no huge kicks but lots of movement, Baby A I think is more active" I was sure A was lying on the left so, they were definitely kicking more than B.

"Well let's get you on the bed and we can take a look"... With help from Joey I managed to get onto the bed. "Getting harder ay?" the nurse smiled.

"You have no idea" I laughed, Joey held my hand tightly at the side of the bed as the nurse gelled my stomach and began to prod about with the scanner. I released a long breathe as the welcome sound of the heartbeats filled my ears. She remained quite a while jotting things down and pressing about on the computer. " Is everything Ok?" I asked a little nervously

"Absolutely perfect." She replied turning the screen to face us. "Baby A is still slightly bigger but is exactly what we expect with Twins, their perfectly happing in there Lauren. Now you mentioned last time that you wanted to know what they were?"

I looked at Joey who nodded and smiled, assuring me he still wanted to find out "Yes please… if you can see that is…"

"Lets take a look shall we?" She moved the scanner "Well it looks like Baby B- the smaller one Is A little girl and Baby A is a little Boy...congratulations" she pointed to the screen indicating the anatomy of each baby.

"Baby" Joey said through a laugh "One of each, ay?" I nodded as the nurse printed a few pictures off. "Are they both ok and Lauren …no problems ?" Joey was asking the questions now, knowing I was pretty much absorbed in the image on the screen.

"Like I said-perfect. Your measuring at 22 weeks Lauren which makes your due date about November 20th but with twins we'll expect you to be early anyway… so your all done here, as always just book your next appointment at the desk and if there's any problems in the meantime you give me a call"

* * *

As soon as we were out the door joey somehow, lifted my off my feet and spun me around. "This is one happy Daddy" he smiled placing me down. "A boy and a girl" his hands drifted to my bump resting gently either side of my belly button "Nice work baby". I giggled at him and kissed his very desirable lips. "Hmmm back to the Square? Spread the news"

"can we go shopping first ?" I questioned sweetly Joey groaning as he helped me into the car. I was in desperate need for some more clothes, it was getting warmer and I still had another month at least of warm weather, so I needed clothes. "Please?" I pouted fluttering my lashes several times.

Joey pulled at my lip with his thumb "Don't do that…it makes me want to do things that would be totally inappropriate to do in a car with a pregnant woman" I did it again, completely dismissing his previous comment, I wouldn't have minded him doing whatever he had planned. "Yes fine, we can go shopping, but we're back home by 4 that gives you 2 hours"

"Deal" I said sealing it with a kiss. Joey shook his head and drove off towards the shopping centre up west.

* * *

I shifted in Joey's arms as we lay on the sofa after shopping. I had been wrong in thinking I could handle shopping in the way I used to. After an hour I had to admit defeat and tell joey I wanted to go. Obviously he was extremely smug all the way home, but soon shut up when I'd shown him my new purchases, in the form of new underwear. I was surprised you could actually get maternity ware that was remotely sexy, I wasn't completely strung on it but Joey seemed to appreciate it and had been more than willing to show me how much when we got home, if you get my drift.

"Joey, can you reach my mobile?" He leaned across to the table passing my phone over. "It's from Whit… She and Ty are having a BBQ at theirs; she wants to know if we want to go? " I was so up for a BBQ and I knew Joey had the weekend off, it sound like the perfect plan.

"I'm up for that baby…what time?" I quickly sent a message back to her and waited for a reply.

"She said any time after 6"

"Well it's half 5 now…we best get ready"

* * *

By the time we were ready and walking to Whit's it was about 7ish, it was still light out and rather warm too, which was both a pain and a god send, the heat meant I didn't have to layer up but it also mean I was very uncomfortable. As we neared, you could hear everyone in the garden: music thudding, the general hum of chit chat and laughing. It made me smile at how lucky we were to have things like this around us. We made our way around to the back gate opening it to see the party in full swing.

"Lauren!" Whit called over "Oh my god look at you… you look amazing babe" she hugged me tight as Ty came over.

"Alright Joe…Wow Lauren Your huge!" I was slightly offended but couldn't really say anything; he was literally stating the truth. I was huge, but I was now in nice new clothes that fitted and showed off my bump perfectly so I didn't mind as much. I knew it meant my babies were growing well too.

"At least I can blame mine on Babies…you have no excuse" I said putting his stomach. Joey and Whitney both Laughed "Come on I need food…babies are hungry"

Tyler and Joey met up with Fats, Jay and peter, it was good to see how well Joe had integrated into their group. I looked around and saw him showing them the scan from today, his face washed with Pride as the lads Man hugged him and shook his hand. I watched on, feeling content and relaxed- I was a lucky girl to have him. "So how are the twins doing?" Whitney came to sit next to Me, Poppy and Abi, Dexter and Lola having mysteriously disappeared, one guess as to what they'd be doing.

"Our son and Daughter are doing perfectly" They all gasped and swarmed me, hugging me tightly and screeching. "Ok guys can't breathe" I giggled handing them a scan to look at from my bag.

"Are you exited …I bet your excited, I'd be excited…you've got to be excited" Poppy babbled in her usual ditzy manor. There was a cough behind me and I moved to see Joey smirking, Perfect timing, I was just about to be bombarded with Baby everything.

"Can I steal my beautiful fiancée away from you all for a bit?" he asked the girls who all swooned at him. He helped me stand and lead me to the other end of the garden where people were dancing. He started to sway me gently. "Dance with me?" he whispered against my ear as he kissed me.

"I thought you'd never ask" I took my hands and looped them around his neck, his hands settling on my waist as we swayed to the music.

"You look beautiful baby…I definitely approve of these new clothes" I smiled and leaned my head onto his chest. This was the perfect ending to a more then perfect day.

**Thank you everyone for tuning in for the sequel :) its time for their journey to start... see you tomorrow :) xx**


	3. House Guest

Chapter 3- House Guest

Laurens POV

"Lauren?" Joey's voice called through from the bottom of the stairs, his footsteps coming through the door hearing it click behind him. My mouth instantly curled into a wide smile at just the sound of his voice.

"We're up here" I called back, as his movements sounding up the stairs. I looked briefly to the doorway where Zoe was sitting with her own brush trying to help me out. Not that I'd given her much paint of the brush though, a little damage control wouldn't go a miss. she was so creative when it came to art. I loved it as a kid and it was so nice to see that I could still enjoy it and share things with her.

"Erm what are you doing?" he asked rather shortly. I really wanted to give him a sensible answer, but that wasn't how I worked, especially when I could sense he was annoyed. It wasn't like I was breaking the law or anything, maybe a Joey law, but not the _actual _law.

"I'm climbing the Eifel Tower" I rolled my eyes "What does it look like I'm doing" I asked holing the paintbrush up and flashing my grin at him.

"No seriously you shouldn't be doing this babe, it's not good for you or the twins" He walked over to me and took the paint brush from my hands, softly gripping them in his. I pouted and he simply silenced me by kissing me oh so amazingly.

"I was bored" I replied hoping that would suffice as a sensible answer. Honestly though what did he expect me to do all day? We had things that needed doing and so while I had the time I thought I'd do them. Most days Zoe would be going out with one of the family or Friends, because they knew I couldn't be as active with her as I would have liked to have been an I was just in all day. I'd woken up that morning wanting to do something productive that both me and Zoe could do. So I'd decided to make a start on the nursery. It was already cream so no big painting needed to be done, I just wanted to get creative. Joey had been meaning to help me for the last week, but had been called into work every time we were about to start. So I took matters into my own hands.

"Not an excuse baby…you should be resting and taking it easy" His eyebrows raised as I finally relented and put the pallet of paints down. "It looks beautiful though babe…" He slinked arms around my waist pulling me back into his chest. I tipped my head back to his shoulder, his lips greeting mine softly.

"Hmm your just saying that to get into my good books…Zoe Show Daddy what you painted for your Brother and Sister" She stood up from her position on the floor and shoved a piece of paper at Joey. He bent down to her level and propped her against his knee.

"Wow… quite the little artist aren't you baby girl? Show me who they are"

She smiled indicating to the stick people on the paper "Mummy, you, me and babies and Bella." She beamed up to Joey as he kissed her little cheeks and tickled her.

"You and Mummy make a good team don't you ay?" she nodded and took the few steps towards me. She handed the paper to me and walked back over to Joey putting her arms tightly around him. Joey lifted her up and hugged her tightly "Have you missed me today?" it had been his fist full day at work for a while and he'd worked a late shift last night too. I guess we'd both missed him.

"Lots" she whispered into his ear, just loud enough I caught on to what she was saying.

"Well how about we finish up in here and we can have some tea and then we'll watch a film"

"Can we Mummy?" she asked her eyes wide with hope. I moved closed to her and placed a kiss gently on her nose.

"I think that sounds like a very good idea…go and wash your hands ready for dinner and then I'll run you a bath and we can watch the film"

"Ok" Joey placed her on the floor and she sprinted off to the bathroom. Standing still for a second I felt something very different in my stomach. I grabbed Joeys hand and placed it where I'd just felt the movement. If I timed it right, Joey would feel it.

His eyes widened as our son kicked, actually kicked. The kicking was happening on the left much stronger, the right hand side I could feel stronger movements but they were nowhere near as strong as the left. "Your, son is kicking pretty hard baby" The movements had rendered Joey speechless. "Baby?"

"She's kicking too" he replied moving his hands to the right of my stomach. It was completely mesmerising. I laughed as the movements seemed to follow Joe's hands. It was such a strange feeling. It was a bit like bubbles or butterflies with a few stronger prods here and there. "Does it not hurt babe?" he questioned looking a little concerned.

I shook my head smiling "No…just a little strange…Ow…Ok that one did" Joey laughed and lovingly rubbed my stomach where our son had just landed an almighty kick. "Come on your babies are hungry…Zoe come on sweetie"

* * *

Joeys POV

Lauren had cooked an amazing tea for us all, how she'd managed to do everything she'd done today I have no idea, she was turning into super Mum. Well I can't say that really, she already was Super Mum. She honestly was amazing, how she was this perfect mother when she evidently had such a crappy one of her own as a role model, was beyond me. My eyes were drawn to my girls curled up on the sofa, both of them sleeping. They mirrored each other to such a detail it was scary.

They both lay on their side, legs tucked up, Zoe's a little further up than Laurens as her bump got in the way. Their hands stretched to the side Zoe cuddling up to Fuzz and Lauren to Zoe. I'd noticed when sleeping they both had small smiles on their faces. The simplest thing made me fall in love with her over and over again, falling a little deeper (if possible) each time. I looked at the clock seeing it was only 7 o'clock. Lauren had been adamant she wasn't tired and hadn't done too much, she was too stubborn for her own good sometimes. The film wasn't even half way through and they way both out of it.

"Zoe…come on baby, lets get you to bed" she stirred slightly as I eased her out of Laurens arms and into my own, I didn't really want to move her but she couldn't stay on the sofa all night. Making a quick trip to her room, she was tucked up safely in bed…now was the challenge of waking Lauren.

She craved sleep, literal craved it. When we first got together I remember her being an early riser, telling me that staying in bed all day reminded her too much of her "bad" days. I know the twins were starting to take their toll; she was a really small person, in height and weight so at 5 months she already looked about 8, and not forgetting there was two very healthy babies growing in her too. I looked at her tensely, knowing I was really about to regret my next move. Squatting on the floor by her face, my fingers entwined in her hair as cautiously began to wake her. I must have a bloody death wish. "Baby..."

"Lauren…baby" she inhaled sharply and woke up. Straight away I was greeted with a half-hearted hit to my chest. "Come on babe, you fell to sleep" she groaned closing her eyes again. Lauren was about to argue when the doorbell rang. " go, to, bed !" I got up to answer the door, leaving Lauren falling back to sleep again.

I opened the door and came face to face with the one person I really didn't expect to see. Alice. What the hell was she doing here? Last time we spoke, well we didn't speak we argued, Lauren didn't need this and I didn't need this.

"are you just going to stand there like a complete moron or are you going to grow a pair, apologise and let me in?" honestly I could have slammed the door in her face, but taking my Mum's words into account I opened the door indicating she should come in.

"Joe who is it?" Lauren waddled rather sleepily to the hall way where Alice was standing. this had disaster all over it.

"Ahhh there she is …" I shot Alice a warning look but it didn't work. "the girl who's wormed her way into his pathetic little life" oh great.

"And you are?" Lauren asked raising her eyebrow

"I'm Alice…your cousin/. we've met once before" Alice was doing everything possible not to make eye contact with any of us, she stood arms crossed sucking her teeth and staring at the floor.

Lauren Laughed "I remember, if my memory serves me right, I pulled your hair out and bit you" Alice looked a little taken aback. "hmm ye I remember you…if you don't mind, I'm off to be, night babe" Lauren turned towards me and landed a lasting kiss to my lips, I knew it was a little for Alice's benefit but I certainly didn't mind her little show. My eyes were glued to her perk bum as she swayed up the stairs.

Halfway up she paused and turned to face Alice "When I get up in the Morning, your either on talking terms with my fiancé and you've change your attitude or, you're on your way back to wherever you crawled from and you're out of my house"

I seriously had to bite back a laugh, but it was too hard, I scoffed at Alice who was standing looking like she had just been bitten. And she had been, by Laurens words. "So you heard my fiancé, what's is going to be?"

"I didn't come here to argue with you Joey, I came to see my niece, who thanks to you and her" she sounded so bitter " I haven't seen in nearly a year…it's her birthday soon and I wanted to give her present to you" Now I was torn. She seemed to be genuine but I couldn't shake the words that had broken me the last time I'd seen her. "Joey, please…"

I sighed deeply licking my lips- they had suddenly gone so dry along with my mouth. "fine, come over in the morning, we can TALK then." She nodded "You can go now"

"I hate being like this with you Joey, our my brother…if you could just"

"If I could just what, Alice? Listen to you explain how you thought getting in contact with Paige to tell her I was getting Married was a clever idea? Listen to your excuses of 'it was for the best' well guess what Al, I don't want to know. I'm sorry if you didn't get what you wanted from her, but I warned you and you didn't listen, I'm constantly telling you and looking out for you Al" Her eyes met the floor again not knowing what to do, she was my sister and I loved her, but what she'd done was unforgivable. Lauren, Zoe and the twins were my priority. "You know what Al? I think it's best you leave and don't bother coming back in the morning. We, we are done here."

**Is there More to Alice then meets the eyes ? she's definitely a little more fiery in this story... I'll be back tomorrow with Two chapters enjoy ! and thanks again for reviewing I always love to hear what you think :) xxx**


	4. Be back soon

chapter 4 - Be back soon

Joeys POV

The days after Alice had turned up were really tense, it was like she'd cast so sort of clouded spell over our house and everyone was grumpy. Zoe was in this major strop 24/7 nothing me or Lauren could made any difference to her mood. The only time she was happy was at her birthday. We didn't have a huge party for her but our friends came round and Max and Abi and some of the kids from the nursery. All in all it had been a great my Mum came for a while too but had to make a quick exit when Alice wanted her. Lauren had attempted, attempted being the operative word, to get me to talk things over with Alice, she didn't really know what had happened only that me and Al weren't on talking terms. She pestered me for days until I finally gave in and explained what had happened. At the end of that conversation I was literally restraining her, her opinion of Alice soon changed as well as her mood and she'd gone from happy go lucky Lauren, to I hate everything Lauren. After though, she always cried and apologised even though she had done nothing wrong, I did feel sorry for her really, her hormones were all over the shop.

The days after the party were the worst, Zoe was in her strop over god knows what and Lauren was ill. She'd not been feeling well for a few days, but was putting it down to just being tired. I'd taken a couple off work to look after her and Lauren just got progressively worse, she was now being sick and wasn't eating. So after researching her symptoms (something we now know never to do again) we had drawn the conclusion that there was something seriously wrong. We made a mad rush to the hospital and I spent 4 hours in a crowded A and E with a crying and puking Lauren, to discover she wasn't seriously ill at all, but the babies had decided to have a bit of a shuffle around and were pressing onto her stomach. Apparently it was really uncomfortable.

Luckily after few days the symptoms had died down and Lauren had her appetite back. She started going to yoga sessions with Poppy and she seemed to be enjoying them, they were really effective too. I'd noticed she was much calmer now, she had better control of her hormones…most of the time and this seemed to rub off on Zoe too, who after a week and half of sulking, was starting to return to my little angle.

It was the next couple of days I was dreading though and I know Lauren was too. I had to go away for the weekend. Sharon had heard there was a potential club for sale in Essex so I was off to check it out and meet with the manager. It's not that I minded but it would have been so much better if it had been another weekend. Its 3 nights that's I kept saying, 3 nights. But it was three nights without Lauren in my arms, without the twins kicking against my hands and without Zoe.

"Will you stop sulking, there's nothing you can do about it so…stop trying to make excuses and go" she sighed and nudged Zoe off her Lap so she could stand. "Go Joey…I'll miss you and everything we all will but we'll be fine I promise you" I nodded in defeat and kissed her making sure it lasted as long as it could.

"I love you" I said as I pulled away

"We love you too…Zoe come say bye to Daddy" Zoe sprung from the sofa and ran to give me a hug, Me and Lauren had been so worried about her reaction to me going, but she didn't even seem to be that bothered.

I lifted her giggling, into my arms and held her tight "I'll be back soon ok? I need you to do me a big favour and look after Mummy and the babies, do you think you can do that for me?" I saw her face brighten with confidence, her eyes taking a quick look at Lauren who was standing at the side her hands proudly on her stomach.

"Yes Daddy"

"That's my girl…Love you" I kissed her head as she mumbled a response back and then went and curled into Laurens side. Lauren gave me another quick kiss and almost pushed me out the door. "Bye..." I shut the door behind me breathing deeply as I made my way to the car. I hated leaving them; it was like a part of me was missing anytime they weren't around. Its two days that's all I kept thinking- but two days was way too long.

**Ok so Joey's going to miss his Girls ad his babies... this was just a bit of a filler chapter to set out the story for the next 10 chapters really hope you enjoy as much as you can... Next chapter up later xxx**


	5. Need you now

Chapter 5 - Need you now

Laurens POV

I suddenly woke to the twins kicking away in my stomach "Morning babies" I giggled as they kicked about; I let my hands soothe their visible movements beneath my skin. I could make out a foot every now and then when one of them kicked really hard. Today it seemed like out little girl was the mischievous one as the bigger kicks were coming from the right hand side more, she was usually quiet, I guess they were taking it in turns. Rolling over I came face to face with my other little girl. She's been staying in mine and Joe's bed whilst he was away, half for her comfort, but I think more for mine. I hated sleeping in an empty bed. As much as Joey would tell you I got too frustrated with him in the bed, I hated being in this huge bed alone, it felt so empty and lonely. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite, it was only half 5- the twins really wanted an early start.

I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep for a little longer, but I couldn't, instead I found myself watching the minuets tick by, counting down one less until Joey was back. By half 7 the sun was starting to pour through the window and Zoe was stirring. I smiled watching her wake, she slept like me but woke in the exact same way Joey did. Her small hands wiped at her eyes, her face scrunching at the contact. She cracked her eyes open and swatted her hair from her eyes.

"Morning beautiful" smiled facing her. We both slept on our side and we'd wake the same way. Zoe moaned slightly opening and closing her eyes a few times adjusting to the light.

"I got to get up Mummy?" she questioned frowning beginning to snuggle deeper into the duvet with Fuzz. I shook my head; I didn't want to get up either.

"I think we can have a duvet day what do you say?" she nodded and shuffled closer "Ok we'll I'll go and feed Bella and get us some breakfast…are we staying In Mummy and Daddy's room or going down stairs?"

She didn't reply, just pulled the duvet up so only her head could be seen and smiled cheekily. She was so cute- too cute sometimes. I rolled my eyes "Ok we'll stay in here then, go to the toilet first and get your DVD"

* * *

As promised me and Zo spent nearly the whole day in bed, we'd ordered takeaway pizza and I have to say it must have been exactly what the twins wanted, as soon as I'd eaten it they settled down and I felt extremely satisfied, well as satisfied as I could get without Joe being here. Thing about these darn hormones was, not only did they change my mood like it was operated by a flick switch, but I was wanting sex pretty much all the time, it was a very, very annoying itch that only a certain part of Joey would be able to scratch.

The night drew in and I'd bathed Zoe and she was back in her own bed tonight. I showered and changed and went downstairs, waiting for joey to come home, I was counting down the seconds, I was that desperate for him to be back. I found myself clock watching again, the strange thing was though, Joey still wasn't home, probably stuck in traffic. I checked my phone no texts, no calls- that was odd.

7pm No Joey

8pm No Joey- Mobile phone switched off

9pm still No Joey. I'd left several messages and not one was answered. I was freaking out. He was meant to be home 3 hours ago. I'd checked the traffic and his route was clear, I called Sharon to see if she'd heard anything from him and I received the disappointing answer that she hadn't. Something didn't feel right. My stomach was churning and I felt sick, but a horrible worried sickness that was telling me something wasn't right. At first I thought I was just being paranoid but as I watched the hours- yes hours tick by I knew this wasn't just paranoia, this was pure fear.

I was now in full panic mode and had no idea what to do. I couldn't call the police, he hadn't been missing 24 hours and technically, technically he wasn't even missing. They'd probably say he'd done a runner, I've seen it done. But this wasn't like Joe at all. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes as I fiddled with my phone. I paced the living room looking through the window every so often. My body froze and there was a slight glimmer of hope every time a car drove by only to be left bitterly disappointed when it drove past. "Oh come on Joe I need you now…I need you home"

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest I needed to calm down, I took a couple of deep breathes before calling the one person I knew would help. "Uncle Jack I need you to help me…"

I literally burst into tears as the words left my mouth "shhh, calm down Lauren…what's happened" I could hear him shouting something to Sharon in the back ground about him coming over. "Lauren...Lauren listen to me, calm down and tell me what's going on"

"Jo…Joey's missing, something's happened Uncle Jack, I know it has" I sobbed hearing his engine start up.

"Hey…Hey calm down alright, just breathe I'll be with you in a few minutes"

As promised Uncle Jack was with me in a snap he was at my door in precisely 4minuets and 36 seconds. My feet gave way under me as he stepped in. I clung to him so tightly but no matter how hard I tried to imagine it he couldn't represent the comfort and safety I got from Joey. "Come on sweetheart …come on" I was still clinging to him and could feel him guide me to the living room. "I'm going to make you a drink and you can tell me everything alright?"

I nodded and my phone buzzed. Joey. I closed my eyes sighing a small amount of relief washed through me "Uncle Jack…he's text" He came back through and handed me a glass of water. The glass slid from my grip and dropped to the floor with an ear breaking crack, shattering into a thousand pieces across the wooden floor.

"Lauren?" I couldn't move I was completely frozen. My heart felt like it wasn't beating, I was completely numb. I wanted to feel something -anything. it's better to feel pain than the nothingness I was feeling right now. Uncle Jack slid the phone from my hand and read the message that had sent me into this painful, spiralling reality.

**_Message from Joey: Not nice having someone you love stolen from you is it? Looks like it's a game of hide and seek… times ticking Lauren._**

**Don't hate me please ... I'm back tomorrow if I still have any readers left xxx**


	6. With or wihtout you

**Apologies in advance...tissues ready**

Chapter 6- With or without you

Laurens POV

I was vaguely aware of uncle jack talking in the background on his phone to someone; he was shouting something at one point and repeating something about Joey's phone and car. I couldn't focus, I tried I really did but I just couldn't get my brain to concentrate. My hands seemed to be moving of their own accord picking up the shards of glass without a second thought.

"Lauren…Lauren your bleeding" Uncle Jack took my hand in his pulling a tissue from his pocket and wrapping it around my hand. I hadn't even realised I was cut, and it was pretty deep by the looks of the blood spillage on the floor. "Come on hold it under there" I held my hand under the water staring off into the distance. Why couldn't I feel it? I wanted to feel something anything but I couldn't my body had gone into complete shutdown. "It doesn't look as if it's got anything in it" He switched the tap off and proceeded to dry my hand and wrap it in a bandaged he'd managed to find in one of the cupboards.

"Where is he Uncle Jack?" I slumped into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar once again staring at the blank wall in front of me.

"I wish I could tell you sweetheart…"

My body didn't know how to react, it sorta just...shut down. My face just stayed expressionless, mouth slightly open, body unmoving, any colour draining from my face as I stared wide-eyed at something no one else can see I don't think even I could see it to be honest. I just froze up to a point where I was hardly breathing. The small nudges in my stomach reminded me I wasn't alone and it was enough to ground my momentarily.

I let out a sudden sigh, my mouth opened to speak but it snapped shut again as the words ran dry in my mouth. I gulped heavily. Then, with a little more success I went to speak again. "I need to find him" it came out raspy, it was barely audible. "I need to find Joey…" I stood suddenly grabbing my house keys from the hook by the door, I needed to find him and I need to find him now.

Obviously my body repelled against that idea, I could feel myself pale and become light-headed and disoriented. Uncle Jacks words no longer registering In my buzzing mind. I turned and held to the door frame for support. Everything looked kind of like it was flashing like it does with a head rush. My eyes were open but I stopped being able to see properly. I felt really queasy and I started to panic I felt out of control, I was breathing fast and couldn't get myself back to real time. I don't remember falling or anything and I don't even remember my legs giving way. Within seconds I was on the floor in complete darkness, the only sound was my own blood rushing through my ears and my erratic heartbeat.

* * *

"Lauren…hey, hey…easy, stay where you" I prised my eyes open and quickly shut them again, the lighting of the room so painful to them. I looked around and saw I was in my lounge on the sofa the throw draped around me. I breathed in deeply and could smell Joey's after shave.

"Joe?"

"No darling it's me" A few painful tears trickled down my cheek as I met eyes with My Dad. His face said everything. It was pained and full of fear. I was just dreading what he would be telling me. I tried to get up but was made to stay put. "You're staying exactly where you are, you're not to move understand?"

"I'm not ill Dad"

"No Lauren your nearly 6 months pregnant with Twins and you fainted last night…you need to rest" I threw the covers off me and got up.

"No Dad I need to find my fiancé … Joey doesn't do this; he hasn't just miraculously vanished for no reason, something's wrong!" Dad caught my arm as I was about to walk away and he gently tugged me into his warm fatherly hug.

"Just be sensible about this Lauren… Let me and your uncle Jack find out what needs to be found and you stay here, keep you, Zoe and the Twins happy ok?" I didn't respond to him "Lauren please…"

"Where is Zoe?"

"Abi's took her out… they should be back soon, you slept for the whole day…you need to eat, feed those babies" I sighed and stood again making my way lazily to the kitchen. Abi had obviously gone into cleaning mode, like she always does when there's a crisis because this place looked spotless. Someone had cooked too, as there were a few Tupperware containers filled with pasta and soup stacked up by the fridge. I lifted a few of the tubs inspecting the contents, one hand resting on my bump. Finally deciding that the chicken soup looked good I set it in the microwave and started to put the other boxes away. "Your Nan sent them over, she's got Oscar for the day and had been cooking all night…experimenting according to Patrick" Dad let out a dry laugh and he smiled at me with those horrible sympathetic eyes.

The microwave beeped signalling the soup was done; I took it and sat at the breakfast bar, humming with contentment as I took a few mouthfuls. It gave me the most warmth I'd had in the last few days, artificial warmth none the less but it was a slight comfort. "Did Uncle Jack find anything out?" I watched Dad's face pale slightly "Dad! What do you know?"

He was lucky that Abi chose that moment to return with Zoe because I was seriously about to question him dry. "Mummy!" Zoe ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, straight into my arms. I pulled her up on to my lap just about managing her weight. She didn't say anything else. She just sat tight and hugged me. Her arms locked around my neck as her face buried into my shoulder. I soothingly ran my fingers through her hair brushing it back from her face. My heart felt warm and tingly I felt this overwhelming urge to protect her like a lioness and her cubs. I always did have that feeling but right now it was standing strongly at the forefront. "Auntie Ab's said Daddy on an adventure? Like Dora"

I let my tears fall as she smiled "Ye baby he's exploring like Dora does" her little hands reached up to my face and brushed at my tears.

"No cry Mummy… No be sad" The sob escaped my lip as I placed Zoe gently on the floor and kissed her. "Love you Mummy" she whispered

"I love you too baby girl" I smiled softly at her as she went back to Abi who had agreed to stay for a few days. She was off Uni for a few weeks and Jay was working. The door opened and I quickly ran, well waddled now as it seemed the only way I could get around. I let out a sight disappointed sigh as uncle Jack came in a sullen look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Just go and see to Zoe darling I need to talk to your Dad…" I shook my head furiously at them. No way. I had every right to know what was going on.

"No you tell me now , you tell me right now what you know because if not I'm out that door with or with you and I'm off to find my partner." Dad sighed and tried to coax me back to the lounge. "NO TELL ME NOW!" Dad nodded to Jack.

"Sit…" He nodded towards the sofa. "You promise you will not go looking for him Lauren…" I didn't respond "Lauren!"

"yes fine I promise…now tell me what the hells happening"

"The police have managed to track Joey's Land Rover, is has a GPS system so they tracked the location… It's not good Lauren…The cars been traced to Hackney" my heart was pounding again, Hackney had a bad reputation, a very bad reputation "We know of people in Hackney who have links to Joey sweetheart…"

"Paige" I whispered under my breath. I knew what Alice had done would come back and haunt us, she should have stayed away, left Paige alone, she was out of prison on the accounts of good behaviour and due to the fact she was now clean. Apparently she had a very forgiving jury who took her story of being threatened by her so called boyfriend and so she only sever 18 months out of a 24 months sentence.

Uncle Jack nodded "sorry darling ye… and we know Derek has associates in that area too…it's not looking good babe"

"You have to find him Uncle Jack please… you have to" Dad was trying to console me now, the tears felt like they would never stop, the pain felt like it would never stop. 24 hours ago I had everything I ever wanted and now It been stolen from me.

**Sorry again people... that's me for tonight ! back tomorrow with two xxx**


	7. Plan of action

Chapter 7 - Plan of action

I trusted the wrong person. It was as simple as that. I had no idea where I was, it was just dark and cold. The space was vastly empty - a shell of cool air and me.

It was the fear of the unknown that got to me, I didn't know what to expect the next second never mind the next day. That was another thing, I didn't even know the exact day, I was guessing it was around the end of august, I was sure I'd been gone for a week and half about 10 days by my estimate. The lights went out and left me plunged into darkness, I was visited by a few people each day none of them I knew or could even hazard a guess to who it was. Darkness was all around me, who knew that it could feel so heavy ?

I could hear voices outside different ones from the days before, much sweeter-Bitterly sweet though; I knew a few of the voices anywhere they were so painful to hear. I slowly shifted my hands, pressing them firmly together in hope to slither them through the tied roping around my wrists. Fixing my feet firmly apart I shifted my body weight from side to side aiming to tip the chair I was fixed to.

It wasn't working… I couldn't get free from the binding. "FUCK" I shouted. My thoughts went to Lauren and Zoe and the twins. God I needed to see them all of them hold them tight and never let them go. Lauren would be 6 months now. I laughed to myself thinking of her waddle around moaning. I really needed to be with her.

There was a crack of light from the door as it opened and the slim blonde figure shuffled in. she was shaking, not from fear or anything her body was just jittering, she was chewing on the ends of her peroxide extensions and tugging nervously at the large jumper drowning her body.

"Long time no see Joey" her words were slurred, my body almost taking on a hangover as her alcohol laced breath hit me.

"Let me go Paige…come on do the right thing, let me go… think of Zoe" Her face tensed as I mentioned Zoe- her biological daughter . It killed me to think it. I practically hated the woman, the only thing I could be grateful for was the face she'd given me Zoe

"See that's where you've got me wrong Joey… you think I give a damn about that little brat you got another thing coming, Your all I want…just you" my skin crawled as her freezing hand touched my arm. "You hurt people Joey… you hurt me …so I thought I'd hurt you, by removing you from your little dream world. Your poor little Lauren's really suffering. It could be bad for your little twins all this stress"

"What the hell have you done to Lauren…If you've touched her I'll kill you" The door shot open at the far end of the room, a sickening Laughter echoing to my ears. Heavy footsteps moved closer, I know that sound anywhere.

"Tut tut tut… now a little more respect Joseph please… I see you and Paige of gotten reacquainted… good kid really don't you think?" He smirked and patted Paige very patronisingly on the back.

"Where's Lauren ?" I shouted

"No need to worry about her she's been taken good care of… It's you, you should be worried about. See you hurt people Joey… Me I was so good to you, Paige, you took her daughter and then Alice, she came home crying about a month ago… You did that…you hurt my little angel." He was in my face now and Paige looked like she was about to pass out on the spot. She was scratching harshly at her skin and was sweating, her eyes darting around the room. Derek turned and dug in his pocked shoving a small packet into her hand. she quickly scurried off and I guessed then Derek was keeping her topped up with drugs.

"What do you want from me…"

"I want you to know what you did is wrong, and you and your lovely Lauren… who is almost your cousin, it's disgusting may I say, gets to feel what it's like to be on the receiving end of the pain"

**I'm hoping I've got some readers left after the last few chapters haha it gets better soon I promise...I'll be back later xxx**


	8. Into the unknown

**Tissues may be needed sorry :(**

Chapter 8 Into the unknown

Laurens POV

"Lauren…What do you think you're doing?" Dad and Uncle Jack were trying to pull me back from the car I was about to claim from the car lot. Joey had been missing two weeks, I knew Dad and Jack knew something and they were refusing to tell me under the pretences they were protecting me.

Protecting me really ? I didn't need protecting. I needed my Fiancée. "What does it look like I'm doing Dad I'm going to find Joey…" I attempted to slam the car door shut but Dad moved in the way to stop me. "Move Dad"

"Get out the car… Lauren Please, You cannot risk yourself and those twins. You have no idea where he is Lauren…Think of Zoe, her Dad's already missing she doesn't need her Mum doing a vanishing act too" I begrudgingly turned the engine off and let my head fall to the steering wheel.

I wrapped my arms around my body the sobs flooding from me. It hurt. It hurt so badly and I know only Joey could possibly make it better. My head was pounding from the harshness of the crying but I couldn't stop, it seemed the only thing my body was able to do. I thought after a week of crying I had no tears left. But I don't think I could have been more wrong. My eyes were stinging yet the tears continued to flow. I struggled to breathe as the crying be near constant and breathing seemed reduced- I knew I was close to hyperventilating but my body seemed to want to let it happen.

The stubborn Branning inside me had been too proud and too "strong" to ask for help in the last week. But this was it this was my call for help. I felt Dad lean into the car and slowly ease me out into his arms. "Alright…come on…shhhh" I felt myself break a little more as I let my father comfort me.

My legs gave way and I sunk to the floor Dads arms tightly around me as he pulled me into his arms. My body was shaking as he rocked me back and forth like a child as the sheer reality hit me hard in the face.

My sobs had become a little less breaking but they were still present as I saw Dad nod at Uncle Jack. "Come on Lauren…" I wasn't entirely aware of what was happening as Dad opened the back door to Uncle Jacks car "Get in sweetheart"

"Where we going?" I managed to choke out, my voice so weak and feeble.

There was heavy, painful silence where a few strange glances where exchanged between Dad and Jack. Uncle Jack sighed heavily and turned to the back seat to face me "We're going to Joey's Mum's we think we know where Joey might be"

My eyes widened "How long…how long have you know?" I swallowed harshly as Jack pulled away.

"A few days babe… it's only just been made a definite… we'll get him back to you Lauren I promise" Dad leaned over and kissed my head softly, causing another flood of tears.

"Thank you Daddy"

**Im so happy I have readers still ! Thank you all so much for your reviews they are all really appreciated back tomorrow xxx**


	9. Uncharted

Laurens POV

I think the sleep deprivation and the crying had finally taken its toll on me because I could feel myself in a strange state of dreaminess and reality. I had no idea where I was; just that I was insanely comfortable, and my surroundings smelt strongly of Joey. Opening my eyes I saw Zoe curled up into my body under the blanket, she was sucking her thumb heavily, something she only did when she was really scared. Her face was blotchy and red, it broke my heart to see. I sighed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, mirroring Joeys actions.

I realised then I was in Joeys old room at him Mums, it definitely had Joeys stamp on it and that was probably the reason I felt so safe here. The door knocked lightly and some delusional part of me thought it would be Joey walking through. I moved slightly on the bed and saw Pam come in. she smiled sympathetically at me and crouched at the side of the bed.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" she asked gently.

I shrugged my shoulders I didn't know how I felt, well there was a long, long list of things I was feeling I just didn't know of a word that could effectively describe them as a collective. "What happened?"

"Well you're Dad and Jack brought you over last night but you'd cried yourself to sleep when you arrived. You only woke briefly to get Zoe from her room and the two of you have slept since." She leaned up and brushed my hair from my face "Your Dad and Jack are downstairs they want to talk to you…" I could see she was nervous about something and I was too scared to ask.

"It's bad isn't it?" Her face dropped a little and she squeezed my hand, she too was balancing dangerously on the edge of tears. "Please…Pam" I eased myself up in the bed pulling Zoe with Me. No way was I letting her go anytime soon.

"you should come down stairs darling" I nodded, reluctantly I might add and began to ease Zoe into pam's arms. "I'm going to stay up hear with Zoe…"

I quickly reached for her and a slight wash of fear going over me. "No, please I want you with me…If you don't mind, you're the closest thing to a Mum I've got and as much as a girl needs her Daddy she needs a Mum too" I watched as she lay Zoe back to the bed and ensure she was still sleeping.

"Of course I will Lauren, Your as good as my daughter" she hugged me closely in a proper mothers hug. The twins kicked slightly underneath my stomach pulling the hug apart. "They got their Dad's strength" she smiled resting her hand on my side as I shuffled from the room.

I went into full panic mode when I got to the living room. Dad and Jack were there looking over pieces of paper on the table whilst another three Men who I could only assume to be police officers were on their phones and jotting things down. The room dropped to complete silence as I walked in. all eyes landed on me as I stood waiting in the door way for someone, anyone to talk.

"What's going on?" I asked softly. I noticed the unease of everyone, especially Dad he looked terrified, not of the situation but of me I thought.

"We think we know where Joey is babe…" My eyes widened as I dropped to the arm of the sofa "We've got a location about half hour from here and were pretty sure that Joeys there somewhere."

"Is he ok? Who has him?" I could feel the blood pumping faster through me a thousand questions wanting to be asked

"As far as we know he's ok"

"What do you mean 'as far as you know' ? You mean he could be hurt Oh my god" I stood and began pacing the room Dad and Jack trying to calm me Pam pacing with me attempting to get me to stop pacing at least. I was chewing on my nails and trying to block out the painful Kicks the twins were issuing. "Is Joey hurt?" I mumbled looking at all the faces around the room. No one answered me. Why weren't they answering "Answer Me!" my scream caused a few flinches from the police officers Dad and Jack just exchanging yet another look.

Uncle jack took a deep breath and looked at me knowing I was about to argue with them. "The last we saw him he was…Alive" I closed my eyes so tightly that they hurt. Two things I got from that sentence…firstly he was still alive, thank god. But secondly, Uncle Jack didn't say Joe was ok so I'm guessing from the way it was said it wasn't ok.

"What's wrong with him… how badly is he hurt? Please I know there are things you're not telling me…but I need to know?" I was sick of being the sensible one now, some would call it reckless I call it sick of waiting around for my fiancé to be found.

"He was pretty badly beaten… We have people there now in the surrounding areas, we don't know a specific location but we know where about. But you need to understand…this is dangerous stuff these or nasty people we're dealing with Lauren and they wouldn't think twice about hurting you" One of the officers answered a call and took Jack to the side and had a quite word with him.

"I'm sorry Lauren but we have to go…stay here with Pam and we'll keep you informed" The room quickly emptied Dad and Jack following quickly.

"I'm coming with you…" I proclaimed rushing to the door behind Dad. "Please… I never ask for anything, I need to be with you…I need to be there" I wiped the tears from my eyes as the back door to the house opened and the sound of heels echoed across the tiled flooring.

"Mum…" I felt the anger boil inside me as I heard that. It was Alice. She appeared in the hallway where Pam was trying to hold me closer to her to stop me leaving with Dad and Uncle Jack. I noticed the second she realised I was there. Her body froze and she took a couple of uneasy breaths. "What's she doing here?"

"Lauren… Lauren's here because your brothers Missing Alice Louise Branning, You're so called Father has taken him…you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I'd not seen Pam like this before. In the short space of time that I'd known her I'd learnt she was a calm and collected person, she was comforting but firm. She spoke softly and didn't seem to faze easily, until now I guess. She was pulling me close into her side whilst giving Alice a questioning from hell.

"Mum…I ... Dad's been away the last few weeks, I've been in the house on my own. I don't know anything I promise you" She did seem genuinely surprised and if she did know she was doing an Oscar worthy job of hiding it. "Is Joey alright ?" That was the last straw for me she had no right to be concerned about him after what she's done.

I tugged myself from Pam's grip and took a couple of steps closer to Alice "He's missing because of you, you know?"

"Lauren I …"

"He's missing because you got in contact with that stupid Bitch, who by the way happens to know your Father, and then , when you didn't get your way with Joey you went and cried to Daddy. Thanks to you, I have no clue where my fiancé is do you know how fucking painful that is Alice, do you?" I was crying again now; angry tears more than anything.

"No" Alice sighed; I could tell she was forcing back her tears now too.

" He's Missing Alice and for all I know he could be dead…My kids might never get to know their dad and the one already have will literally breakdown Alice. Your Nieces and Nephew… so I'll give you one last chance to tell me where the Fuck Joey is ?" I raised my eyebrows at her as she still didn't speak.

"Alice!" Pam shouted.

"Dad's got an old warehouse on the Blue House Estate number 36… I didn't know he had Joey I promise you" I quickly looked towards Dad who held his hand out to me. Pam turned to look at Alice and shook her head as I walked towards the door.

"She can't come Jack… it's against protocol" An officer responded.

"Look mate… I don't really care what is or isn't against your stupid Protocol, 6 months Pregnant extremely hormonal and in need of my fiancé… in more ways than one. So I suggest you let me come with you … unless you want me to go there myself and ruin your whole operation…It's up to you. Either way I'm going." I stared down at him as he held his hands up in surrender. Dad and Jack were slightly smirking and the other officers looked pretty terrified.

"She stays in the car Jack…out of sight" I walked passed him and smiled sarcastically.

* * *

"Now…Lauren you have to swear you stay in this car, you lock the doors and you do not get out for any reason Understand?" I nodded suddenly feeling very scared. The buildings around looked quite odd. Just brick cases with several bolted doors around them, spray painted numbers on the doors. There was no one around here, it was like it had never been occupied, there were no cars other than one's we'd come in and no noise. That was the most unsettling thing. The lack of noise allowed you to think way to deeply into your own thoughts.

Moments Later I was alone, Dad and Jack had been instructed by the officers of what to do, I'd guessed somewhere in the last few weeks this wasn't a legitimate police issue, the officers seemed a little dicey with their reasoning. I didn't really care though, they were getting Joey back.

The minuets seemed to drag for hours with little going on. It wasn't until there was big slam of the door I realised I had company. Luckily for me it was Uncle Jack, he opened the car and held his hand out to me. "Come on…It's not safe out here for you to be out here on your own any longer" He eased me up supporting most of my weight as I clambered from the car.

"Have you found him?" he regretfully shook his head and I sighed feeling a little defeated.

"We will babe don't worry…there's another door the lads were just checking it when I came to get you."

We walked into this damp horrible building the only light coming from the torches everyone had and the small cracks of natural light coming from the doors and a dirtied sky light. Uncle jack had me pulled tightly into his side, his arms securely around me. He walked us over to what I assumed to be the door he was talking about. My heart stopped. I heard Joeys voice.

"Joey" I breathed as my Dad came into view a badly beaten Joey slumped against the wall next to him. A few tears had dropped down onto my cheek as my eyes stayed fixated on Joe, the feeling of sick in my mouth now more than evident. Pushing past Uncle Jack I turned to the side and vomited, the nauseating feeling settling slightly. I could feel Jacks hand soothe my back and pass me a tissue.

"He's alright… it's not as bad as it looks Lauren…" Dad had moved towards me and was holding me against him, probably to stop me from falling over.

"Joey…Need to see him Dad" I moved out the way and jogged the little way round to Joey. "Joe…" I fell to the floor next to him trying so hard not to hug him and hurt him. I could see he was in some form of pain, she was wincing with every breathe he was taking, his face was like a pallet of paint. Blue's and Purples over the one side that were now only faint thank god and a couple of cuts to his lip and eyebrow.

"Baby…" he whispered lifting his arm encouraging me closer, I slowly edged towards him crying with relief he was finally found. As I was in reaching distance his arm pulled me into him. My head dropped straight to his chest as his hand gently held me in place. Joey swallowed Loudly "I thought they'd hurt you"

"Well there's still time for that yet…" Dad and Jack were being held back by two big very unhappy looking Men. Joeys hold tightened on me as Derek literally ripped me from his hold. I yelped as he dragged me to my feet and slammed me into the wall.

"Ahhh" I couldn't catch my breath, I was gasping in as much oxygen as possible as he pushed me firmly into the wall, I was petrified for the Twins.

"Let her go… " Joey screamed aiming to stand.

"Now now Joseph patience son…" He sniggered and stared deep into my eyes.

"ow…ow…ow…ow, Joe…there's something wrong" Joeys eyes widened and before I knew it I was on the floor in his arms. The police from earlier were pinning Derek against the wall Dad and Jack came running in.

"Lauren, sweetheart" Dad scooped me from Joeys arms and was quickly carrying me to the car, Joey leaning heavily on uncle jack was next to me in an instant. I looked briefly to my left to see Joey drifting in and out of consciousness. The movement had caused him a lot of pain and it was written across his face. "Lauren are you alight?" I shook my head, I felt sick, really sick, My head was pounding and I had dull aches travelling in surges across my stomach.

"Lauren…Baby, talk to me" I heard his weak voice but couldn't bring my body to follow it back to earth.

**So sorry it's late im having a battle with word at the moment ... I really want to get another chapter up tonight so if I can it will be late if not it will be tomorrow morning :) xxx**


	10. Whats your emergancy

chapter 10- What's your emergency

Joeys POV

It's like a kaleidoscope of memories flashing before your eyes, watching the love of your life lay motionless in front of you, my mind tracked back to 3 months ago when we were in this exact same room in a very similar situation. Only this time I knew exactly what was at risk. Lauren and the Babies. I'd been checked out by the doctors and apart from light concussion and a few cuts and bruises I had gotten away very lightly. My ribs were pretty bad but nothing compared to the emotional pain I was feeling right now.

I knew it was stress that had caused all this, she should have been there, I fucking hated him, Derek that is. All this time I'd coped knowing there was a small chance that Lauren was still ok, that she and Zoe and the twins were coping. I dared a look to her face on the bed she was sleeping right now, yet the stress and pain were so clearly etched on her face. She was pale and clammy and freezing to touch. I wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and never let her go. There was a monitor strapped across her stomach. She'd grown so much since I'd been gone, she was massive. I wouldn't tell her that obviously, I wanted to live. The monitors were tracing the foetal heartbeats, which to my relief they had been able to trace. It seemed that was the only bit of good news though. Laurens blood tests had come back showing she was anaemic hence the passing out, the doctor had said that combined with stress the twins were laying in a war zone.

Max and Jack were being questioned by the police and the other officers were giving their statements. From what I'd gathered Derek had apparently know Paige for some time, she looked as if she was keeping him in business if you get what I mean.

"Mr Branning?" I looked up to see an older Male dressed in a suit standing in the door way.

"Joey Please…" I smiled shaking his hand

"Just to Inform you Joey… that Mr Branning and Miss Harper have been arrested, it's highly likely due to the severity of the offence they shall be facing lengthy sentences…If there's anything you need please contact me" He nodded curtly at me and handed his card across.

"Thank you"

A few more hours past, Max having returned to be with me and Lauren. There were hardly any words exchanged between us , I think it had got to the point where we knew words wouldn't be of any comfort. Nothing seemed to be a comfort other than the prospect of Lauren waking up.

Doctors and Nurses had been in to check on her every half an hour and had delivered us with the heart-breaking news that they thought Lauren was in early Labour. The monitors were showing she was having contractions and the babies' heartbeats were dipping occasionally. It was purely just a waiting game now, it was my worst nightmare come true.

"Joe… Joey. What's going on what's happening?" she was panicking as her eyes locked on the monitors across her stomach.

"Shhh, lay back baby, it's alright, your ok" she closed her eyes for a second and I noticed the tears spill from them. "Ey… we'll have none of that" I smiled wiping her eyes with the pads of my thumbs. Max reappeared with Laurens doctor seconds later. I went to move away to let the doctor closer but she grabbed my hand and shook her head. "I'm right here babe…right here"

"Right then Lauren… First of all I'd like to examine you ok?" The fear fled to her face and she looked over to me "I know you won't want this done sweetheart but we really need to see what's happening." I kissed her head softly groaning a little from the pain in my ribs but mostly from the sensations of my lips being reunited with her skin.

"I'll go ring you Mum Joey give her an update" Max smiled at Lauren who was completely oblivious that he was even there.

"OK Lauren just relax for me … and deep breath in…good girl" I really didn't want to think what the doctor was doing down there, but whatever it was it was hurting Lauren. "All done" She removed the medical gloves and disposed of them before checking the monitors. "Well the good news is you're not dilating Lauren, which means even if you are in Labour it's not full induced labour. Now we've given you medication through the IV which will stop any contractions"

"Are the babies ok?" she asked weakly, I could see she was tired and scared and in a little pain.

"We'll scan you later on but they're not under any stress since we've given you the medication. They seem comfortable and so as long as you can stay calm there shouldn't be any more problems"

"I wish you could lay with me Joe , to hold me and make me feel safe again" I watched her shuffle on the bed and I could see how uncomfortable she was.

"Move over…" I sighed sliding on the edge of the bed nudging her gently when she didn't move. I lay on the bed easing Lauren against me. "Ive missed you so much baby…"

"I was so scared joe… I thought I'd lost you"

"You didn't though baby…I'm here aren't I? and I always will be"

**Back tomorrow xx**


	11. Salvation

Chapter 11- Salvation

Joey's POV

Three days later and we were still in the hospital, things with Lauren had improved so much over the last few days, each day that passed you could see a little more life being breathed back into her. The "contractions" had stopped and her anaemia had been controlled with the medications. she had been given several warnings by the doctors that she was to take things easy, her body wasn't used to carrying so much weight, looking at her now she was definitely a little top-heavy. She looked beautiful though. She'd let her hair grow a little longer then she usually did so it sat perfectly at her waist, I sworn blind that she used to dye her hair too, which, usually she would dramatically protest against. Instead of the deep brown it was when I first met her just over a year ago would you believe, it was a more lighter brown, she'd put it down to the sun, although, her coy smile had told me differently.

I could tell she wanted to get out of here now though; she wanted to be at home so we could all be together. It had been a long time since we'd done that and it was like a little part of me had been missing. From very early on in our relationship Me and Lauren had always made a family dynamic, right from Lauren being mistaken for Zoe's Mum, I'd always known she was it. She was the only one I wanted to spend the rest of my life however crazy it was. She was my salvation.

I didn't mean to fall for her but I had, I'd fallen the first time I laid eyes on her, and that just grew each day.

"Daddy?" The small whispered voice of my little girl drew me back to the room. She was standing holding Max's hand, dressed like a mini Lauren. She'd got a pair of black leggings on and a cream jumper dress. I was guessing it had been her own choice. I held my arms out to her as she sprung form Max and over into my arms

"I've missed you baby girl" I closed my eyes breathing her in. I'd missed these hugs so much. "Have you missed Daddy?" she shook her head smiling cheekily "No…right then Mrs" I feigned shock and began to tickle her, her beautiful giggles like a symphony to my ears.

"Daddy!...I Miss you Lots and Mummy Miss you too!" she squirmed out of my tickling hands and moved to the side of the bed. "I sit with Mummy Please?"

"I think Mummy would like that Baby…Just be gentle though ok?" she nodded as I lifted her, placing her gently onto the edge of the bed. She moved so she was next to Lauren on the pillow.

"Mummy…" she whispered stirring Lauren from her sleep.

"You've got a surprise visitor babe…" she eased her eyes open, the second she realised Zoe was there was more than apparent as her face literally shone.

"Zoe…baby" She pulled her into her arms and closed her eyes much like I'd done. "I've missed you beautiful…"

"Granddad said …" I could see her ponder the thought for a second and look briefly at Max before turning back to Lauren "I stay with You and Daddy today?"

Lauren Looked towards Max who nodded "I checked with the nurses they said she can stay, I'll come back and pick her up later…we got a bag of stuff for you"

"Thanks Dad" Lauren smiled as he kissed her head softly

"See you later"

"Right then we thing have you brought for me and Mummy Baby girl?" I moved to sit on the end of the bed, loving being with my girls again. Zoe rummaged through the bag and pulled several items out .

"Fuzz…Blanket….sweets , ddd's" she said tipping a few out on the bed. "Peppa?"

I looked at Lauren who smiled "Peppa pig's a good plan"

Halfway through the DVD Zoe piped up with a couple of unexpected questions the first simply being when will the babies be here which was an easily answered. But the second completely threw us both.

Her hand drifted to lay on the twins "We call babies Pedro and Zusu" there was no question to it really she literally stated it. If it was down to Zoe the twins would be named after a pony and Zebra from Peppa pig. It didn't really lie well that she thought she was called Zoe because of the other Zebra in the show, which she found hilarious.

Lauren looked at me smirking with wide eyes "I think Mummy and Daddy might have to talk about that first baby" Zoe shook her head

"Pedro"

I leaned over to Lauren and smiled "See… weird child"

**Sorry for the late chapter but I hope the cuteness makes up for it :) I don't know how often the updates will be over the next few days as I'm away Friday and Saturday and I need to pack tomorrow so I'm in a manic rush ! I'll reply to reviews for the last chapter tomorrow when I get chance xxx**


	12. Lost without

Chapter 12- Lost without 

Laurens POV

The most beautiful place anyone can ever be in is the arms of their soul mate, their one true love. Its the one place that a person loves to be in and feel at home in they feel safe in and for me it doesn't get much safer than Joeys arms. The second place I know as safety is our home-our family home that we've created together. The house that we live in now, we will probably live in for the rest of our lives, and I can honestly say , no thought had ever sounded so appealing. The house isn't anything special, not to anyone else at least but to me and Joe it was Home. When I first saw this house, I was about 5 years old. Mum and dad had had yet another row and I remember sitting on the steps of Number 5 staring down the road wondering if every family was the same as mine. I remember walking off down the road and somehow finding myself staring at this house. It was different to all the rest, stood out in a way. I sat on the curb opposite and looked at the house. It hadn't changed much in those 13 years. It looked exactly the same on the outside, the cottagey brick and small little windows; the only different was it looked like it was loved now.

Over the years I'd walk past it seeing it change and lose its identity as owner after owner changed it to suit them. In my head I had always seen myself living here, raising my own family and giving the house a proper purpose, make sure it was loved like I knew it could and should be. My heart stopped several times that day Joe arrived here, telling me he'd brought this house. It was simply a dream come true and I know it's a cliché but it was. I don't think Joey knew how many of my dreams he'd actually brought to life that day. All that ridiculous dreaming when I was a child was no longer a dream; it was reality, my reality to be precise.

This would be the house where memories were created and our family called home. The last few weeks though it hadn't been the harmonious home I'd dreamed of. Without Joey, it was nothing, it wasn't complete and I felt like another one of those people from my childhood abusing its potential, I was lost without him.

Joey had picked me up from the hospital as soon as was possible, I'd been going insane in there and needed my home. I needed Joey and his hugs and our house. Stepping through the door I inhaled the sent I'd always taken for granted. It was a mix of mine and Joe's body sprays, Zoe's Pop tarts and I was sure I could smell chicken soup. Joey shut the door behind me his footsteps following me through to the kitchen. It was quiet without Zoe but she'd started at school last week. Which she'd proceeded to tell me every time Joey brought her in to visit, she looked adorable in her uniform, it was too cute to comprehend. Most days when Joe brought her she'd have pictures she'd done in the day or a worksheet to do. Joey had had a complete panic not knowing how a school run worked or what she'd need but with a few words of encouragement and a bit of a reality check he was doing great.

I leaned over to the cooker and lifted the lid on pan of bubbling liquid "Hmmm Is this…"

"Chicken soup? Ye, Cora sent a big batch over, she knew you were out of hospital today"

"God I gotta love My Nan sometimes" I placed the lid back on and turned walking straight into Joey who apparently had been admiring the soup like I had. "Oh hello" I smirked, my hands trailing down the front of his shirt. Seriously it had been too long for him to be standing this close to me. I groaned as his arms pulled me flush against his body.

He pressed a kiss to my temple, the gesture causing me to shiver "Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"then have me…" I breathed feeling his muscles ripple beneath my fingertips

"We can't baby, doctors' orders" He said that with so much conviction. But I knew I wouldn't have to do much to convince him as I could already feel his erection pressing against me. "Lauren…" He hissed as I slowly dragged my hand down to his crotch running my fingers up and down.

"I think you have a problem baby" I smiled leaning up and kissing him

"Ye that you've just created…we've only been home like 10 minutes and your already trying to have sex with me" Cocky sod I thought, no pun intended, but it kind of fitted.

"Are complaining?" He laughed and kissed me deeper

"Definitely not…but we still can't" I pouted and frowned, a plan mapped out in my mind.

"Ok then…so you're just going to deny the mother of your children what she needs? Your very pregnant hormonal, horny finance who hasn't been with you properly for over a month?" I sauntered off down the hallway. "if that's what you want… I'll be in the shower…on my own…it is the doctors' orders after all" I smiled and started up the stairs, knowing full well I'd be leaving him with an image of me Naked in the shower. I reached half way up the stairs and Felt Joey sweep me into his arms. "Thank you" I smirked.

"Screw doctors' orders, I think we need each other right now"

Before I knew it we were both stripped of our clothing and I was lying on the bed, joey stalked over to me and hovered over my body, his insanely muscled arms supporting his weight above me. He pushed into me and gazed deeply into my eyes , I looked back into his seeing the emotions on his face, I smiled grazing his cheek with my fingertips as he gently lowed himself further to my body. "This will never grow old, baby."

"Good" I smirked leaning up and quickly catching his lips with my own. "I'll never get tired of you doing this"

He lowered his forehead to my chest and then to my stomach leaving a trail of hot hisses behind him, his thrusts increasing in speed but they were still carful, The twins were now a little in the way which made it more _challenging _to have sex like this. His hands slid down my body and settled on my hips, the warm of his hands were so hot in comparison to my skin . I pulled him closer kissing him desperately, it had been way, way too long since we'd been able to do this and despite what the doctor had told us, it seemed sex was what was calming me right now. I started to move with him a little, Joey laughed as my bump pushed him out the way a little, their kicks staring to commence.

Moments later I was moaning in pure satisfaction as we both came. Joey kissed back up my body until he reached my lips. His hands lay across my stomach "I think we woke the twins".

"They were already awake" I smiled watching the movement of them.

I feel to sleep a little while after that and woke to Joey kissing me… "I'm going to fetch Zoe from School you staying here or coming with me ?"

"Coming with you" I replied rolling from the bed "I'll surprise her" I held my hands out to joey, getting up was now a two man job unless I wanted to fall flat on my face. Instead of pulling me up though he scooped my into his arm's and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. "Joey!"

"Lauren!" he replied in the same jokey tone. "Have a shower you kinda smell" He smirked. I looked at him feigning shock when an idea came into my head.

"If I smell you must be twice as bad" I said pulling him into the shower with me. Good Job he didn't have much clothing on.

"You're so naughty" He laughed pushing me a little further under the water.

"But you Love me"

"Ye I love you…Too much"

**You have my sister to thank for this who emailed the document over to me so I could post :) So I hope you enjoy and I'll be back Monday :) xxx**


	13. Sweeter

Chapter 13-Sweeter

Laurens POV

I think I was probably more excited to be collecting Zoe than I had been in a long time. I couldn't wait to see her face when she realised me and Joey were there to pick her up. I'd managed to convince Joey to take us out for tea, we were going to go to Zoe's favourite place which had now turned into mine too. We hadn't been there for such a long time and I was craving the pancakes. I could actually feel my mouth watering at just the thought of them.

"What's got you in such a day dream?" Joey asked nudging me slightly. I'd obviously been staring a little longer and more intense than I thought I had been.

"Pancakes" I nodded a slight tone of need desperation in my voice. Joey chuckled and slinked his arms around me resting his hands across my stomach. As soon as Joey's hands made contact with my bump, the twins got excited and started kicking. "Nice one baby… you've woke them up" I said sarcastically, although part of me was annoyed, they'd only just stopped and to be honest my ribs were feeling a little bit like a punch bag.

"Sorry beautiful" his words whispered into my ear as he kissed the soft skin towards the nape of my neck. "Are they hurting you?" I turned to look in his eyes.

"Ye… a little"

"More pancakes it is for you then ay?"

"That would certainly ease the pain a little." Joey nodded his fingers drumming rhythmically where the babies were kicking. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder his body warming me as the contact was as close as it could be without giving everyone a show. I could feel a few eyes on us as we stood embraced in the playground. Had they never seen people hugging before?

The bell went and drew the attention away from us. I wasn't bothered by it and nether was Joey by the look on his face and considering his one hand was now resting on my bum, I'm guessing he thought people needed something better to stare at. It wasn't long before the kids from the different classes started flowing out. Oscar had come out and shot us a quick hello before pounding off towards Mum who was waiting in the car outside the school. Osc spent his week split between Mum and Dad alternating which weekend he'd spend with who. I felt sorry for him really, he was stuck in the middle of it all and honestly he didn't needed the wreckage of a childhood I had. Mum and Dad argued all the while over "Custardy" although they'd decided not to go through lawyers just to sort it out themselves and Oscar seemed the only level headed one in the whole situation.

Joey nudged me gently and nodded in the direction of the door. "Mummy!" Zoe shouted and came hurtling towards me. I dipped down to her level just in time to catch her as she threw herself at me.

"Hello beautiful girl" I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. My hands stroked through her hair loving the feeling of being able to hold her properly in my arms. "Have you had a good day at school?" she nodded and smiled holing her bags out to Joey so she could hold my hand as we walked back to the car.

"Excuse Me Mr Branning!" I heard the teacher call as she came walking towards us. Once again we had gained a bit of attention from the other parents. Joey turned around and brought us all to a stop. "Ah you must be Zoe's Mum nice to meet you I'm Mrs Atherton" She extended her hand and I shook it willingly smiling as she spoke again. I looked around and saw a few older parents whispering. "Just a quick note to ask, if you're both free on Friday morning? Zoe's reached her first step on the good deed chart so we'll be rewarding her in the assembly" Joey beamed at me and I nodded.

"We'll be there thank you for letting us know" Joey answered she turned to look at me and her eyes caught my stomach.

"I hope you're feeling better Mrs Branning…Zoe's been talking about you none stop, she's very excited about her brother and sister…I'll see you tomorrow morning Zoe, If you need any more information just as Mrs James over there she's head of the parents committee."

Me and Joe both nodded as she sauntered off back into the school. "Come we best go see when we need to do for Friday" I groaned and pouted and shook my head to Zoe. This _Mrs James _had been the one shooting us disapproving looks earlier. "Come on" Joey tugged on my arm and literally marched me and Zoe over to the group of chattering women.

"Oh Hello, may we help you?" I rolled my eyes as she did a sweep of Joey and then of me and Zoe not even attempting to cover her disparagement. She spoke quite formally and I had to stop myself from laughing, it was obvious she was putting the accent on; I wasn't as Nieve as she thought I was.

"Ye Mrs Atherton told us to ask you about Fridays assembly, we're Zoe's parents" He indicated to himself and then Me. I was really taken aback by her next statement though, instead of just giving us the information, like any mature adult would do she decided to dig and play dirty.

"Oh so _your _Zoe's Mother then…you must be what 24/25" her judgmental eyes scanned me.

"I'm 23 actually no that it's any of your business" Joey frowned at her and took my hand; I could tell his protective side was coming out now.

She nodded her head "Hmmm so you were 19 when you had her then and now you're having another…Good luck darling, people like you are going to need it" she chuckled and turned to the group of Mothers behind her. They were cackling like a bunch of hyenas.

"Look here you, I don't have a clue who you think you are but you do not know anything about me so I suggest until you do I'd keep you're gob shut… because it will get you into some big trouble Darling…Come on Zoe" I turned us round and went back to the car Joey hot on our heels.

"Your Information" she called out to Joey who flapped his hand around at her and I was pretty sure he gave her the finger when her back was turned.

"That was hot" Joey whispered as we drove off to the restaurant. I smiled and looked at him.

"Ye well she was judging me… she had no right to"

"Too right she didn't Baby… "

We pulled up outside the restaurant smiling as Zoe had fallen to sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her so I made Joey carry her in. He didn't take much convincing. As promised Joey ordered double pancakes for me and a huge bowl of pasta.

The food came and Zoe was awake now too tucking into a dish of tomato pasta. I started at the food completely tempted by all of it but my eyes kept drawing back to that double stack of pancakes. Joey must have noticed because he pushed the stack towards me. "It's Ok to have dessert first sometimes"

I grinned but couldn't help thinking I'd had my dessert about an hour ago in the playground when Joey was kissing me- Nothing got better than a kiss from my baby.

**Thank you guys for you patience over the weekend :) Loved reading all your reviews from the last chapter hope you enjoyed this one as much, I'll post another one at least today If I can they'll be two more so stay tuned xxx**


	14. Déjà vu

chapter 14- Déjà vu

Joey POV

I sat in the kitchen wide awake. My hands clutching to a steaming mug of coffee as I let my thoughts twirl around in my head. It was still dark out and I'd guessed I hadn't had much sleep at all. Lauren was fidgeting like made and my mind was just in over drive. She was 7 months pregnant now and seemed to have had a new lease of energy. All her fatigue had disappeared and she wouldn't sit still. Sleep was the same, most of the time she would be splayed across me which we found very comfortable but not that night. I was finding it impossible to sleep so, trying my hardest not wake Lauren I retreated to the kitchen.

I left it plunged in the darkness not wanting to wake Bella who was sleeping in the hutch and really not wanting to be in the light- things would suddenly be more real. The house was dark and quiet, with no TV or music playing, no conversation to distract the voice in my head- That stupid irrational voice saying irritating things. It's the perfect environment, to get lost in your own head space.

That's why the morning has always been the nest time for me to get me head straight, before anyone awakes, before traffic starts up. It's the still of early morning that allows my voice to come through. Only on this occasion I didn't really want to hear the words it as saying.

I wasn't having seconds thoughts about Lauren… god no, that would never happen, we'd started planning the wedding now too, the date set for 3 weeks. I'd received a letter a few weeks before hand from the prison where Paige was. I'd told Lauren about it, and had said she could swivel, she was no longer anything to do with me; knowing full well Lauren would flip if I'd go and we were doing everything possible for a stress free environment.

Paige had requested a visit from me. I didn't know why and because of that some part of me wanted to know why. Whether it was for closure or what I just didn't know. But sitting there in that kitchen I needed to make a decision and quick, the time for visiting was only a few hours from then. The clock hands dragged around, ticking by the minuets. I went to the fridge and stopped seeing Zoe's drawing from a few weeks ago. Taking it off the door and into my hands I stared down at the image and in a split second my decision was made.

Laurens POV

"Mummy… Mummy" I shifted uncomfortably in the bed rolling over to see Zoe sitting and beaming at me. I smiled at her pulling her down into my embrace.

"Good Morning beautiful" I'd remembered then the school had two training days so it was a long weekend I got to spend with my babies. "What you doing up so early?"

She kissed my nose and giggled "Daddy Gone out and I hungry"

"What do you mean Daddy's gone out?" she frowned and tugged on my hand pulling me from the bed.I had a strange sense of Déjà vu, if he'd left on bloody business again it freaking kill him. She paused, waiting for me to slip one of Joey's hoodies over my head and followed her down to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" she nodded as I waddled around placing cereal in a bowl for her.

She was digging in straight away and then passed me a piece of paper, she chewed and swallowed what was In her mouth "He left a note" she smiled going back to the cereal.

I opened the folded paper addressed to me …

_Know I'm doing this because I love you, Be back soon Love you baby xx_

What the hell was he playing at ?

**Only small I know but it'll make sense for it to be like this when you read the next chapter :) may be up later if not tomorrow :) xxx**


	15. Stormy weather

chapter 15- stormy weather

Laurens POV

I sat on the bottom step of the stairs staring at the door. Begging it to open and for Joey to walk back through. My knee was spontaneously bouncing up and down as I gnawed at my finger nails. I was annoyed with him it was beyond words. After numerous calls and texts, both of which got no response, I'd given up trying to contact him. I knew full well he'd have gone to see her and I just couldn't understand why, after everything she put him, us through. I sighed deeply shuffling my position on the stairs. I checked my phone seeing it was half 8 if he wasn't back within the next hour I was seriously going to kill him and he'd have some big big grovelling to do. I was feeling sorry for myself now, Zoe was tucked up in bed, not even needing the bedtime story tonight and so I was feeling alone and bored. Just when I thought things couldn't get much worse, it did.

The rain had been throwing a fit all day. I watched as it had a full-blown tantrum outside my window, It was so heavy I thought it would break the glass at one point, I didn't mind rain I quite enjoyed watching it but thunderstorms on the other hand- BIG no no. I was seriously going to kill Joey, I fucking hated storms, like literally I would make him hold me continuously until they stopped, but not tonight he wasn't here. The lightning splintered across the sky sending a shock of light through the hallway illuminating the small space for a split second. The Rain continued to pelt at the windows and only worsened as the rumbles of thunder neared. This rain meant business. And right now it's business was to make sure I was scared.

Gradually the rumbling became more distinct, and eventually there was a loud terrifying conversation between the thunder and lightning. I wanted to move but I couldn't, fear had me glued the stairs. I was cruelly hoping that the storm would have woken Zoe so I had some company, I didn't though even if it had, she wouldn't have cared she loved storms.

Joeys POV

I was sat in traffic on the way home, about 10 minutes away from Walford, trying to figure out what to say to Lauren when I was home. My battery had died after I'd left the prison and I'd got stuck in traffic making my return later than first anticipated. Eventually the traffic started moving, at a snail's pace mind. The automatic wipers on the windscreen started, great, rain was all I needed. I just wanted to be home with Lauren, I knew Zoe would be in bed by now and by the way she's been the last few weeks she'd be pretty bored.

"Well it looks like we have a pretty nasty storm coming in over the East end tonight" I listened to the weather forecast on the radio and lowered the volume slightly hearing said thunderstorm in the distance.

"SHIT" I mumbled. Lauren was petrified of storms literally hated them. I needed to get to her, she was probably in a bad enough mood already. Finally I reached home and the storm was in full swing. The rain was vile and the thunder was out of this world, it was so loud it sounded like it was literally right above you.

I was soaked through just walking the small distance from the car to the house. I opened the front door and my split. The house was in darkness- I guess a power cut had set in and Lauren was sat on the bottom step her head in her hands knees tucked up tightly to her chest (as much as her bump would let her). I went over and scooped up her shaking, sobbing body to me pulling her tightly against my chest as I lowered myself down to the floor. She was a mass of trembling limbs and deep shuddering sobs, her reaction even worse than I'd predicted.

"Shh, its ok I've got you, baby. I'm here," I soothed, rocking her gently. I could feel her body relax a little although it was still full of tension. You're safe, Lauren. You're fine baby"

"Where the Fuck have you been Joey" she cried, her voice quaking. She looked up to me her face pale, eyes red. I could tell she was annoyed at herself for needing me right now, and to be hones she had every right to be.

"I'm so sorry baby, I went to the prison" I closed my eyes and sighed "We'll talk later"

The walls were shaking with the deep rumbles of thunder from outside and you could hear the fierceness of the rain hitting the roof Looking down at Lauren, I wished that there was something more I could do, I hated seeing her like this and part of me knew it wouldn't have exculpated this far if I'd have been here when it started.

I nuzzled her head against my shoulder, wondering what was going through her head. No doubt I had just fucked up our plans, but holding her and feeling her terror decline a little because of my presence, I knew I'd done the right thing in going today. I just hoped she would see it that way afterwards.

Slowly, I felt her relax to the point I was able to lift her head up from my chest. Her shaking had eased off slightly but she was still trembling and frightened. "Do you want to move from here?"

"No" she mumbled firmly as the storm eased off a little the power flickered back on and illuminated the hallway "You can let me go now" she whispered pulling away from me.

"Lauren please…"

"I'm angry with you Joey, did you really expect to show up here after you vanish leaving only a cryptic note and everything will be ok ?" I didn't know what to say I was completely stunned. She turned her back to me and went to the kitchen.

"Baby please… let me do that" she scurried around and slammed the mug back onto the worktop. I closed my eyes sighing needing to talk to her but knowing she was upset, I really didn't want to make things worse but had had a feeling either way I approached this I would be doing just that.

She leaned against the breakfast bar and looked over to me, a frown pronounced on her face. "Do you still love me ?"

"What?... what kind of question is that?" I asked shocked

"Please…"

"Yes, of course I love you babe" I stepped a little closer to her as she wiped her eyes

"Then why did you go today? Do you still have some things unsolved with her or what…"

"NO, no Lauren. It was just for closure I needed to see that she was where she belonged, I feel nothing for her. nothing at all…I'm sorry I didn't tell you baby" she moved away from me as I tried to take her hand.

"It's not that you didn't tell me Joe, you're allowed to do things by yourself" she wiped at her eyes again and took a deep breathe "It's the fact that you went when you said you wouldn't…you went behind my back…" she bit her lip and sobbed a little pulling away when I reached for her face to wipe her tears. "No…no just let me finish please… It hurt me the fact that I woke up and you weren't there…that you'd vanished. I thought you'd left Joe or that you'd gone missing. I was so scared that I was going to have to raise three kids on my own. You have no idea how much you've hurt me"

"I didn't mean to Lauren… I'm sorry I really am"

She shook her head smiling a little "You know what the worst of it is… you went knowing it would hurt me and you still did it" she walked to the hall way and started grabbing her things.

"Where are you going it's really raining out there babe…"

"I'm going to my Dad's I need time to cool off before I say something I regret… I'll see you tomorrow" Before I had chance to stop her she was off out the door.

"Daddy?" I turned to see Zoe standing on the stairs blanket and Fuzz in hand.

"Hey baby…go back to bed baby girl It's late…" I stepped toward her lifting her sleepy body into my arms.

"Where's Mummy?" she mumbled

"She's gone out baby…she'll be back later" I hated lying to her, but by the look on her face she already knew exactly where Lauren had gone. Zoe scowled at me and breathed in heavily through her nose.

"I want Mummy" I rolled my eyes as she continued to frown at me. I'd fucked up. Yet again.

**So Joey's in big trouble with his girls... Laurens gone seeking comfort in her Dad and is battling her head and heart, how's Joey ever going to make it up to her ? **

**Next chapter up later on ! and only 5 more till this story finishes :( xxx**


	16. English Rain

**My favourite chapter- lots of POV changes too but I think it works better this way enjoy :)**

Chapter 16- English Rain

Joeys POV

I opened my eyes, groaning as the light him my skin as I lay on my side. I could hear the rain pounding on the windows. I tried closing my eyes. What had happened yesterday was something I didn't want to deal with today. Thoughts bit at my brain, forbidding me to go back to sleep. I looked around me feeling the emptiness of the bed beside me. I felt guilty for arguing with her she didn't deserve it. I knew that she was crying when she left, which had resulted in me getting angry and Zoe having a go at me. I could almost see Laurens nervous eyes staring at the wall as they filled up with tears, the image etched so clearly on my mind, I couldn't shake it no matter what I did. I heard footsteps down stairs and knew Lauren was back. I had no idea how I could make it up to her. I'd really fucked up. It was like when I'd told her she wasn't Zoe's Mum only on a much more monumental scale.

"Hi baby girl" I greeted Zoe as I strode into the kitchen and as expected she frowned at me and stomped off to the other end of the room grabbing her coat. Lauren turned around and bent down zipping up Zo's coat.

"There we go, go and grab your scarf baby and you can wait for Granddad in the living room Ok?" Zoe smiled and nodded "Good girl" as soon as Zoe was out of sight I stepped a little closer to Lauren.

"Lauren…" I breathed as she shrugged my hand off her shoulder. "Please hear me out" she shook her head at me.

"No I said all I had to say to you yesterday after you left me and made me feel like shit, so excuse me if I don't want to talk to you right now" she pushed past me to answer the door wiping at her eyes. "Zoe… Granddad's here baby"

Max stood staring at me as I appeared behind Lauren. "Granddad!...Bye Mummy" she waved completely blanking me. Boy I had my work cut out here. The door shut and Lauren pushed past me going upstairs.

"Lauren Please…" I took her hands in mine stopping her from making the bed.

"No Joey, just leave me alone I need to be by myself" I watched as she ran way too quickly down the stairs and went straight outside into the rain.

Laurens POV

"Baby please just come back inside it's tipping it down…Lauren come on" I didn't stop I couldn't, I continued walking down the street the rain was falling heavily each little droplet that landed felt like it washed a part of me with it as my feet carried me further away from him. I always liked walking in the rain; no one could see me crying. "Baby Please!"

I stopped and turned to face him "I love you so damn much it hurts joey… nothing you can say can dilute the pain of the last 24 hours Joe it Just can't" I shook my head furiously as he came running out the house, the water on the pavements splashing in all directions.

"Then Maybe this will" He stepped forward cupping my cold cheeks in his warm hands, the warmth rushing through me creating sensation throughout. His lips pressed to mine moving in such a loving rhythm I couldn't help but respond. We pulled away staring into each other's hurt eyes. The only noise now was the rain, pattering softly on the ground.

"I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry" I couldn't tell if he was crying or not the rain made that pretty difficult, but I could tell he was hurting. "you have no idea how bad I feel" I did because I could guarantee I felt just as bad.

"Answer me one thing Joey please…" He nodded, a little hesitantly mind "Why did you go…why go see her?"

"I needed to make sure she understood she had no right to be the slightest bit involved with you or Zoe, Zoe's yours Lauren" his arms slinked around my waist pulling our wet bodies together. "You're shaking baby…"

"Bit cold" I mumbled trying to take his warmth in, but failing miserably. We were both dripping wet and over emotional but I kind of like it out here. I stared at him a small droplet of rain balancing on the end of his nose Damn these fucking hormones. I wanted to jump him right now.

"Can I please take you home baby…?" his arms tightened a little around me.

"I like it out here" I sighed I did love the rain

"Baby it's tipping it down and cold, and your 7 months pregnant… we need to go inside; no matter how beautiful it is out here." He tucked my wet hair from my face and snuggled me closer to him. "You're soaked through…"

"Being soaked alone is cold and miserable. Being soaked with your best friend is beautiful and you're my best friend Joe" He kissed me deeply and we became lost against the movements.

His Lips moved against mine gently pulling a way for barley a second; just enough time to catch breath before our lips united again. "I'm sorry" he sighed and I knew he meant it, he always meant it but now I had a clearer head I took it in.

Joeys POV

"What can I do, baby? Tell me how to make it up to you" I held onto her waist the rain soaking us through

"Love me…Make me forget what happened" she pleaded leaning her cheek against me soaked t-shirt.

Without hesitation, I twirled her in my arms and pulled her back against me, crashing my lips to hers with much more force as my hands settled on the twins. She gasped and I plunged my tongue into her mouth, tasting her tears, mixed in with the natural sweetness I could taste the maple syrup she'd obviously had this morning- I would say she'd probably had pancakes but knowing her cravings she probably just had the syrup. Groaning, I explored her mouth, lost in the taste, the feel of her, under my lips. I couldn't get close enough and I refused to break away from her. Slowly, I felt her fear of letting me back in ebbing away as she lost herself with me, the trembling shivers of cold replaced by ones of desire.

Gently, I shifted her so she was into my arms. Lauren squeaked as I kissed her softly again.

"Joey" she giggled as I started moving us back to the house. "Joe…put me down

"I've got you, Lauren, Let's get you in" I whispered as I kissed her cheek. We got back home and I placed her gently onto the sofa. I shifter Lauren on My lap easing up just long enough to rid myself of my wet shirt, and help her discard hers before going back to her mouth, pulling her cold body against my damp chest.

Lauren POV

His hands caressed and stroked my skin, slowly warming me up. His lips worshipped every available part of my skin. My small moans and shivers were now concentrated on us, and nothing else. My need for him was raging. Fucking hormones. He was teasing now as he pulled my leggings down, taking my knickers with them "Stop teasing" I pleaded, but he still wasn't getting the message.

Joeys POV

I laughed and felt her tug on the waistband of my trousers. I pulled back and made quick work of discarding them. Looking down at her, I could see her chest rising and falling quickly and I was thrilled to see nothing but desire and want in her eyes and a smile on her face as I rid my boxers. I lowered myself down on her, bracing on my elbows as I skimmed my lips over her neck.

Laurens POV

"We're going to see how comfortable this Sofa really is now" I laughed as Joey softly slipped inside me.

I gasped and arched up to meet his first movement. He began moving slowly, knowing we wanted this to be drawn out as long as possible. We had a perfect rhythm each thrust sending me a little nearer to the edge. My hands dug into his back, legs wrapped around his hips as much as I could me, whimpering and moaning his name.

"I love you Joe"

Joeys POV

"You _are_ mine, Lauren. All mine and I Love you so damn much" I growled as I moved faster, feeling the beginnings of my release start to build deep within my body. I moved over her, holding her tightly as I felt the sensations begin to spiral needing, wanting more. She began clutching frantically to my shoulders as her body tightened around me and she gasped out my name, crying out as she fell apart.

I burrowed my head at the base of her neck, moaning deeply as my orgasm shot through me, tearing through my veins like boiling hot liquid. Panting, I dropped soft kisses over her shoulders and neck, before capturing her lips again, kissing her deeply. Her arms tightened their hold, drawing me down closer , I allowed my weight to settle on her, knowing how much comfort she felt when I was covering her but trying not to squash the twins. We lay silently for a few moments, our breathing slowly returning to normal.

Regretfully, I pulled away and grabbed my damp shirt to try and dry us off before pulling her into my arms and rolling us over so she was lying against my chest, my hands softly stroking the damp skin on her back and across her bump. We were quiet, listening to the rain that still fell gently.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked quietly

She nodded and smiled up shakily at me "Joe?"

"Hmm?" I kissed her forehead gently as I smoothed away some damp hair.

"I didn't like sleeping alone last night"

"I felt my pulse quicken "Me either baby...Never again I promise"

**Enjoy ?**

**Back tomorrow xxx**


	17. We are Forever

Chapter 17- We are Forever

I woke up at 6:30am (after a restless night) to the beautiful feeling of the twins moving about in my stomach. They weren't kicking, just wriggling around, it was a welcome feeling after the previous night where they'd decided to play "who can kick Mum the hardest". I lay back into the covers smiling to myself. Today was _the _day. It was strangely cold in the bed this morning despite the numerous covers and the fact the heating was on- my personal heater was missing, but this time I knew exactly where he was. He'd gone over to Fatboy and Poppy's (Fats being his best man) and Pops had stayed here. There was a gentle knock at the door before Abi and Pops burst in playing an Alarm of ringing church bells- It was a lovely unexpected surprise ,it was bloody loud though, I fully woke up giggling because of it.

"Happy Wedding day !" Poppy chimed coming to sit on the bed with me, leaning in to give me a sat talking for a good hour about hair and make up and the twins. Abs had tried to apologise on behalf of our so called Mother who couldn't be mature about things for one day to come to the wedding. I would be lying if I said it hadn't hurt me, because it had, we'd sent invites out a month ago when we first set the date and she'd just not replied, I would have accepted it a little more if she'd have actually let me know but she hadn't, it was like I didn't exist.

"It's Dry" Abi smiled sipping her drink. I looked out of window and the ground was dry the weather looked calm (which we had been given a lot of grief about with it being in October and since that bloody thunderstorm a few weeks back), I was so pleased it was clear. It looked beautiful out there, the leaves falling, so picturesque.

"What time is it?" I questioned

"Half 8..." our eyes all turned to the door as it cracked open, little footsteps outside of it. I knew it was Zoe; we always had our Morning cuddles and today wouldn't be any different.

"Morning Baby…" I called as she hustled in and snuggled into me on the bed. She sat between my legs using my rather large bump as her personal pillow.

"Babies Moving Mummy" she giggled, pressing her cheek and hands against me.

"I think they're excited Like Mummy is…." I let my fingers run through her hair, brushing it away from her eyes. Abi and Poppy were watching us smiling, a little creepily I might add.

"Me too" she whispered and continued to lean against my bump her interest captivated.

"I still cant believe your going to be Mrs Branning…It'll be like having another one of Mum around" Abi shook her head "It's so strange I always thought I'd be the first to get married and have kids" I rolled my eyes and Mocked offence, my hand going to my chest.

"You're not the only one" I looked to the door tears filling my eyes.

"Daddy…" I whispered clambering from the bed hugging him tightly. I'd been so good all morning and hadn't cried. But one look at my Dad and I was in bits. "You came"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world beautiful…it's my baby's wedding day" It had been touch and go if Dad would be able to come to the wedding, he'd been working away a lot recently up and down the country and had been in Spain for the last week.

"I've missed you Dad…"

"You too sweetheart…Now your Nana's here Zoe, she's going to help you get ready princess alright?" Dad scooped Zoe into his arms holding her bridal style and blowing raspberries against her skin.

She erupted into giggles wriggling about in his arms "Granddad stop it !" she laughed a Dad placed her on the floor. She toddled off and went to Pam who'd waited downstairs for her. We shouted our hello's and then started to get ready. Dad went back home for a bit and would be coming back later to come in the car with me.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen clutching to a flute of orange juice, the other drinking champagne, it suddenly hit me.

I was getting Married.

It was my wedding day, My Lauren Branning.

It was the day I was marrying Joey, the love of my life, the father of my Kids - My soul mate. Yet I was completely petrified. I was guessing it was because of my lack of decent role models for Marriage, so I didn't know how things were meant to go normally.

My mum and dad had married, divorced, got back together then spilt again. I was just so afraid mine would end the same, but I knew really, when the hormones had stopped that mine and Joey's love would get us though and over everything ; we were destined to be together, we'd gone through so much already and we were still standing.

It still didn't ease the jitters I was now feeling, especially not having Joey around. He always knew what to say and do, to calm me. Once We'd finished eating I was marched into the living room to be pampered and preened. The door had gone several times as Whitney arrived as well as the flowers and then a few others had popped in to see how things were going.

* * *

"All done" poppy grinned having styled my hair into loose curls that cascaded down my back, a delicate Garland of flowers entwined into my hair with a plait. I looked in the mirror and was lost for words.

"Pops… It's lovely perfect... god thank you" I hugged her tightly and we both started to well up.

" ahhh No crying you'll ruin my master piece, Your dad will be back soon, so you better get your dress on" she choked out her throat teary.

"I know, I'm just a little scared now" I whispered opening my eyes.

" Joey loves you more than anything Lauren anyone can see that, He adores you, his eyes light up anytime Fats even mentions your name he dotes on you and today will be perfect- the wedding of the century " she assured me.

"I'm holding you to that" I giggled, walking up to my room to get dressed.

* * *

I felt like a princess, there was no other way to describe it. The dress I'd chosen was quite a flow-y dress so that my bump fitted and it did fit perfectly. The drapes of ivory fabric skimmed softly over my stomach and flowed gently to the floor in a train. There was a small delicate lace pattern over the dress that than seeped out to create the small capped sleeves. I was surprised when I saw the dress in the shop with Ab's that it was actually a maternity dress and went big enough to fit a woman 7 and half pregnant with twins .

I slipped my shoes on and went down stairs back into the living room, the girls were dresses in their bridesmaid dresses and looked amazing. I'd let them choose their own dresses as long as they were all the same, or of a similar colour which was creams and browns. They'd all chosen really similar knee length lace dresses and it just worked. Zoe looked beautiful. Poppy had pinned her hair up in to a small bun at the back and she had a little band of flowers in her hair.

I cried, again, when I saw them all and I think my sob caught their attention. Pam turned around and nudged the others.

"Oh Lauren you look beautiful" she admired, her hand shooting to her mouth.

"Thank you…I actually feel it for once" I smiled simply and called the girls over.

"Erm…I have some presents for you all" I reached over to the side table next to the sofa and handed my bridesmaids; Poppy, Whit and Ab's a small box each. I gave Pam another and then a smaller one to Zoe.

"Lauren… you didn't have too"

There was a rush of "Oh it's gorgeous" and "it's perfect" as they inspected their gifts. I had got them each a small silver bracelet, that had their initial and the date and occasion on a little engraved plaque. Pam and Zoe I'd got something different though, Pam I'd got a pair of earrings that I knew she'd love and Zoe a smaller bracelet that had flowers engraved onto it. Pam stepped forward tears in her eyes.

"Darling thank you…" she hugged me tight and then laughed adjusting my vale. "Perfect, Joey's going to have a heart attack when he sees you"

"Lauren Dads here" Abi called and I heard the door click behind him. He quickly strode over to me tears in his eyes.

"Oh babe, you look stunning…" he whispered holding me close.

"Thanks daddy" I whispered back "Are we ready?" I asked trying to defuse the tears.

"Actually…I've got something for you…" Pam pulled out a small box and handed it across to me "It's from Joey; he wanted you to have it before you left."

I sat on the arm of the sofa as Pam and the others double checked everything and saw to Zoe I found my hand was resting across the twins again as I opened the bag. Inside was a small box and a letter, I decided to go with the box first. I undid the delicate ribbon on top, and inhaled deeply as I saw the small silver heart shaped locket. The locket was open and inside was two pictures one of Me, Joe and Zoe and the other was a sonogram of the twins. God he was trying to kill me with tears. Inhaling deeply I opened the letter and began to read, laughing at his scruffy writing.

_To My beautiful Lauren,_

_Just over a year ago my life changed forever. I never realized what an impact one girl could have on my life but you showed up. I never dreamed that I would find someone who challenged me to see the world in the way you do; a girl who makes me laugh and love with all my heart, a girl who even after all this time together gives me butterflies when she walks through the door. I didn't believe that I could find anyone who could love as much as you do and who could accept me as a whole._

_I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I love you and I still find it hard to believe that I fall a little deeper for you each day I wake up with you in my arms._

_I love your humour, your sarcasm and whit. I adore your deep chocolate eyes, you beautiful sweet perfume, the way you sing in the kitchen of a morning when you think we can't hear you. I love the way you manage to see the good in everyone despite what you've been through. I love what an amazing Mother you are to our beautiful daughter and I can't wait to see you with the twins._

_You are my soul mate. My other half. The piece of my heart that I never knew was missing._

_You have breathed life and meaning into this my world, and have helped me to grow into the man that I am today. You've raised our daughter with such grace and elegance, so much so she mirrors your every move._

_Today is the day we will remember for the rest of our lives, even as my memories fade, I promise to never forget this day, our wedding day, the day I get to call you mine forever._

_I promise to inspire you the way you have always inspired me, to lift you up when you feel down, to bring you coffee in bed and kiss and hug you every single day. To wipe away your teas when times are tough and to be there every second you need me._

_I promise to be your best friend, your secret keeper, the person you laugh-till-you-cry with You are my everything Lauren and I can't wait to call you my Wife._

_I love you with all my heart baby With Love, Hugs, Kisses… And the promise of a lifetime together…Your almost husband Joey xxx_

I wiped my eyes tears absently drifting down my face. "God I love you Joe" I whispered folding the letter up. Dad fastened the locket and it fell perfectly into place.

"Time to go darling"

* * *

"I'm so proud beyond words" Dad said as the car pulled up at the church. He smiled, kissing my cheek softly "You've grown into such a beautiful woman Lauren, you're an amazing Mother and I have no doubt you'll be just as good a wife"

"Thanks for everything Dad… I know we've had rough patches but your still my Daddy and I wouldn't want you any other way, I'll always need her my Dad" I whispered, feeling a little teary.

"Love you babe" he replied, squeezing my hand again and placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

" I Love you too".

"Are you ready?" dad asked, opening the door for me, I maneuverer so I could get out which was a bit of a struggle with bump and all. Dad giggled and held his hands out to me.

I smiled as he eased me up led me out of the car "More than ever"

This was that moment, which every little girl dreamt of, It was what I'd imagined. I'd got the dream house and the dream guy I was now getting the icing on my cake.

I linked my arm through Dad's as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. The music changed and dad walked me down the aisle. I was completely oblivious to anyone else, my eyes fixated on one person only- Joey.

He turned after receiving a gentle nudge from Fats and his eyes finally connected with mine. I blushed and bit my lip as we reached nearer him, Joey winked cheekily and I couldn't help giggling. I knew he'd done it to stop my nerves and it had worked a treat. Dad squeezed my hand as we took the final steps. Joe help his hand out to me almost dragging me towards him. Dad kissed me and moved across to take his seat by Nan and Abs.

"You look amazing babe" he whispered kissing my cheek quickly through my vale. I stared at him greedily, ogling every part of his fine physique.

"God I love you in Suit" I breathed, smirking a little as the vicar called for everyone to be seated.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

I smiled as his hands reached up and gently pulled my vale back. His eyes locked with mine instantly as placed his lips down onto mine brushing gently against gradually deepening it. I could have happily stayed in that Moment forever and it wasn't until the clapping died down I realised we'd probably been kissing, well making out would probably have been more appropriate, than really necessary.

"Mrs Branning" he smirked, Winking at me as he swiftly lifted out joined hands in the air before kissing me once more.

**SO SO sorry about no updates yesterday...If you follow me on twitter you'll know my internet was down all day and I didn't get reconnected until about half 11 so again im sorry a I hope this chapter made up for it, I'll be posting again later xxx**


	18. Plans A-Z

Chapter 18- Plans A-Z

Joeys POV

Zoe and I were waiting inside the house for Lauren when she got home, she'd been out shopping with Poppy and Abi for the last of the remaining baby things (that we didn't actually need). It was getting near tea time now and like most nights at this time of year, it was dark and cold. Zoe was adamant it was snowing too, I was sure it wasn't but there was no arguing with her. The door opened with a thud, a gush of cold air blowing through as she waddled in, already calling my name for assistance with the bags. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of us. I'm sure we looked quite the pair, Zoe and I both grinning madly at her, blocking the entrance to the Kitchen as to not spoil the surprise that awaited her.

"Joey… What's going on?" She frowned as she looked down at Zoe in confusion. She slowly removed her coat and scarf hanging them on the pegs in the hallway. She turned round her huge bump now on full view, her pleated coat did a lot to cover it. She stepped forward as Zoe continued to stare at her. "I thought your Mum was having Zoe so we could go for dinner?" Then worry crossed her face. "Is everything okay? You're not sick are you baby?"

She stepped forward to check on Zoe who giggled and shook her head, I held my hand out and she took it willingly. "She's fine. We're both fine."

Zoe was grinning in pure happiness, she was so excited she couldn't hold it in any longer. "We got a surprise for you, Mummy!" she jumped up and down a little picking Bella up from the floor who had magically escaped from her hutch. I swear that rabbit has magic powers.

"Ye it's a surprise Zoe you're not meant to tell her, the clues in the name baby" I laughed as Zoe shrugged and gave me an all too innocent look.

A smile lit up on Laurens face as she looked down at Zoe and raised her eyebrow at me "A surprise? For me?" Zoe nodded and handed a picture to Lauren.

Lauren smiled and eased herself down so she was crouching near Zoe, "Thank you baby, it's beautiful." Lauren smiled at Zoe and kissed her nose playfully, she held her hand out to me so I could help her up.

"Hi" I smiled kissing her once she was standing in my arms "You had a good day spending all our cash?" I nodded indicating to the numerous amounts of bags on the floor.

Lauren looked up at me and smiled as she cupped my cheek. "Hi baby… not all for us, did some Christmas shopping before the twins come along and we have three children to compete with whilst shopping" I chuckled continuing to hug her when I felt her pull away from the hug. Her eyes looked behind me into the kitchen and flew open in shock. "Joey…" she breathed. "What have you done?"

Wrapping my arm around her and calling Zoe, I guided them into the kitchen. "We wanted to take you on a picnic, but since the weather doesn't exactly go in favour of a picnic this time of year we thought we'd bring the picnic to you"

She stood static a while looking around, taking in all the details. Her eyes were sparkling as she took in the scene and she shook her head. "This is…_ Joe it's _…" her voice trailed off getting a little tangled in her emotions.

" Do You like it, Mommy?" Zoe chimed dropping Bella to the floor.

Lauren just nodded. I could see tears shimmering in her eyes; I leaned down to brush another kiss on her head. She sighed contently. "Why?"

I grinned at her rather vague question. "Because we love you, that's why."

Her breath caught and she kissed Zoe on the head before turning, she threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, Joey."

I pulled her close my arms only just about fitting around her stomach I lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Tonight is about us, Lauren. Our family. You, Zoe and the twins are the most important things in my life. I wouldn't have made it through the last year without you... and I know we haven't had a honeymoon, so this is our own style honeymoon"

she smiled through her tears and giggled as we both felt the twins Join the party "I'm so happy you turned up hear Joe…we love you very much" I smiled as I led her over to the table. She sighed and sat in one the chairs Zoe climbing next to her. Leaning down, I pulled off her boots. "Picnics don't require shoes" she playfully rolled her eyes, but I could see she was thankful for their removal; her feet had been killing her the last month. Zoe happily kicked hers off too wiggling her toes out to how us she's don't the same.

* * *

I smiled widely and laughed as Lauren noticed the look on my face "Are you sure you ate enough? I lost count after the first dozen doughnuts you ate"

"Those little things don't count as an actual doughnut Joe, They're like a bite… maybe a bite and a half at most you need about six before you can actually say you've eaten a doughnut" she shrugged dismissing the thought.

Zoe giggled beside me. "Daddy you ate lots too." My eyes widened my 4 year old was actually telling me off. Lauren chuckled and leaned forward, pulling Zoe into her side a little.

"Ye Joe… big greedy guts" she smirked at Zoe. I leaned over and pulled Zoe into my lap tickling her. her laughter loud enough to fill the entire house.

Lauren laughed at our antics as she shook her head. Looking up, I saw Lauren watching her stomach a pondering look on her face. "What is it?" I asked gently, while holding Zoe , sensing her sudden change in demeanour

"Nothing" she smiled but I wasn't convinced. Zoe climbed off my lap and went to the living room. she was obviously bored. "Don't get running about Zoe, you'll be sick" Lauren called after her.

"I won't I promise"

Lauren smiled at the response, she was a good kid- knew how to wrap us around her little finger, but honestly she was near on perfect. I stood up reached for the draw of Laurens Desk in the conservatory, pulling out an envelope that had arrived this morning. Taking a deep breath, I sat back down and pushed it across the table.

"What's this?" her face wrinkled with confusion as she finally stopped eating and tore open the envelope.

My voice shook. "It's Official."

Laurens voice became softer. "Can you be a little clearer, please? I'm not sure I understand."

"You, Mrs Lauren Branning are the Official Mother of Zoe Branning" I informed her.

Her hand was shaking as she took the papers from the envelope. Her eyes flew over the legal document inside, widening and filling with tears as she read the words. Her shocked gaze lifted to me. "Really?" Her voice caught a little.

I nodded. "They came this morning after you left, I was going to ring you but decided to surprise you instead." I moved next to her and pulled her up from the chair and into a hug "Are you happy baby"

"More than ever" she kissed me and groaned I smiled and kissed her deeper only for her to pull away. "Joe…"

I stepped back a little to see her wide eyed holing a little tighter to her stomach "Babe?" We both stepped apart as Lauren let of a pained groan and a flood of water hit the kitchen floor. "Wow"

"I think that's my waters…oww Shit… Joey" I took hand stepping closer, being careful not to slip on the soaked floor.

"It's alright baby…just stay calm, I'll call your dad and Abi ask if one of them can come and have Zoe, then we'll get straight to the hospital alright? Are you having any pains ?" I was trying my hardest to stay as calm as possible but I was bricking it. She was early by three weeks and we were totally unprepared. She shook her head to my question but then groaned and stated she wanted to change her previous answer.

I eased her back into one of the chairs and called Max alerting him as to what was happening. "Your Dad's on his way with Abi and he's going to call my Mum"

"They're not meant to be here yet Joe… this is not the plan…"

"This is just plan B baby… the doctors said that 90% of the time twins are early, you have nothing to worry about ok. I'm right here."

"I'm scared Joey" My heart broke at her words, she'd usually Mock she was scared but right now there was nothing but truth in her cracking voice. she stared down a little at her bump and started fidgeting about.

"Listen to me baby...I'm right here, im not going anywhere, we're going to go to the hospital and just take things one step at a time ok ?" she nodded through her sniffles. "come beautiful...lets have us some babies"

**So Laurens gone into Labour and she's officially Zoe's Mum... this was the penultimate chapter ! next one up tomorrow and then the epilogue (of sort) Its a special one ! xxx**


	19. Once upon another time

chapter 19- Once upon another time

Laurens POV

Dad and Ab's had been and gone before I knew t. Zoe had happily gone with them, more than please with her surprise sleepover. Working as calmly as ever Joey had driven to the hospital, and had got me there in one piece, which for the way he was driving was an absolute miracle.

The twins had decided pretty quickly that they didn't like the idea of being in there forever, it was a bit too cramped in there for them and by the way I was feeling they seemed pretty adamant they were coming now. I'd had a horrible icky crampy feeling for most of the day but like most days I assumed they were Braxton hicks. It wasn't until my waters actually broke I realised I was actually in labour. My contractions weren't really contractions like I had thought they would be, they weren't "painful" like cutting your finger or something, they were just uncomfortable. In the car as Joe drove the contractions were becoming a little more intense but still not painful as such. I'd downloaded an app on the I-pone a few weeks ago that was a contraction timer and according to that they were about 15 minutes apart and lasting around 20-30 seconds, we probably should have gone to hospital a lot sooner considering they were twins, but like I said, until my waters went I had no idea I was in labour.

One thing I know though is I do not recommend traveling in a car when in labour- ever, it's awful. Every speed bump was horrible and I now had the very present feeling of sick in my stomach too. "Baby you ok ?"

I nodded by head as Joey eased me out of the car and walked us towards the Maternity ward of the hospital. The contractions were getting worse now and I could no longer move without stopping for a few seconds. We reached the desk and as if on cue I had a contraction. Joey's hand ran up and down my spine trying to rid the tension from me as I clutched to the desk breathing out after it finished.

After Joey had handed my details over we were taken to a birthing room. It was really nice, much more comforting than expected to be honest. I'd got a birth plan, which right now was pretty much intact. I'd said I didn't want to use pain relief for as long as I could, but I wouldn't be opposed to it either. Obviously being twins there was a higher risk of me needed to have a C-section, Which I was completely crapping myself about. If I was having these babies I was bringing them into the world myself. I got settled in the room, feeling more relaxed now I was here.

They'd hooked me up to the belly monitor to take a continuous reading of the contractions and I there were two smaller monitors reading each baby's heart rate. I was on the bed curled on my side facing Joey. His fingers were brushing softly through my hair moving it away from my forehead. "How you feeling baby?" he whispered softly through a smile.

"Tired, scared…excited too"

"Why don't you get some sleep in, while you can...I'll still be hear when you wake up" he softly kissed my forehead and I already felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I don't remember how long I'd slept but when I woke Joey was sleeping too and Pam was sitting at the opposite end of the room. I looked at the clock and it was about 9pm I'd had a good two hours sleep. "ahh…o wow" I had the most painful contraction so far which Jolted Joey awake too.

"Just breath through it baby…that's it babe" He gently eased me back up to a sitting position "That one more painful ?"

"Much more" The door opened several minuets later and my midwife came in to examine me again. The first time they checked me I was only 2 cm dilated so I was hoping to have progressed a little, it definitely felt like I was.

"Well everything's going good Lauren, your about 4cm now so you've progressed really well. The twins are very happy… I'll back in about an hour".

Half hour later and I'd dropped back off for a short time and now Pam was talking to me and Joey. I attempted to listen and join in, but my mind was elsewhere. The pain was getting much worse, and I was finding it hard to get comfortable at all. "Joe…can you help me move?"

"Of course where do you want to go?" I shrugged a little "Do you want to walk for a bit? It's mean to help speed things up, we could get some food too?"

I was having a very hard time relaxing through the contractions. I would ball up my fists and squeeze during each one. Joey's hand was taking a lot of the pain to be honest and it helped a lot. It let me focus on something other than the pain and to not tense up my lower region. Once the hell of a contraction had finished I nodded to Joey and we began to wander slowly down the corridor to the café.

We were back in the room not long after, the twins didn't agree with food so I was sick several times and felt pretty painful all over.

"Ok Lauren, I'm going to check you again alright?" Joey was instantly at my side whispering calming words as the midwife examined me "ok, how's the pain ?"

"Painful…I feel tense all over" she frowned a little and Panic struck through me "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong darling, you've progressed really quickly, you're at 9cm so, I'm going to go and alert the rest of the team and then I'll stick around in here. I don't think you'll be too long"

So I kind of freaked at that point. This was actually happening. Joey leaned over the bed, his fingertips caressing my cheek, sensing I was on the verge of a meltdown. "Baby look at me… you've done so brilliant, you have got this far with no pain relief that's incredible baby"

"Joeys right Lauren, I had full pain relief with both Joe and Alice, and you're having twins sweetie you're doing amazing"

It seemed like an eternity before the midwife showed up again to examine me and to be quite honest I was feeling sufficiently more in pain than the last time. "Ok Lauren do you feel like you need to push?" I shook my head and told her no, not even close, then again I didn't know what it felt like when you needed to push, but I was assured that when I did I would know.

At about half 2 in the morning a good 8 hours after my waters broke, I felt the urge to push, like really push. "Joey…I think I need to push"

"Ok baby… just stay calm…Mum" He nodded to the doors so she could get the midwife who had chosen the seconds before to leave the room for the first time in about 2 hours.

A lot of what happened next is kind of a blur, mostly just getting comfortable and dealing with each contraction one by one by one. I kept thinking that there was just no way they could ever get worse than they are now, that all my muscles in my stomach would just rip in two if they got any harder, but oh did they get harder! With every contraction I could feel the first baby moving down and the need to push intensified a little.

"Are you comfortable like this Babe?" Joey asked. I was on all fours on the bed and in response to his question I shook my head. No it was comfortable in the slightest but I guessed no other position would be either. "Do you want to move? Try laying down"

"Please…" I breathed "ahh..ow" I murmured in pain as between them, Joey, Pam and the miwife adjusted my position.

Once comfortable (as much as I could be) I was told to push with my next contraction. That next contraction took forever to come. When it did though I tried to push, but seemed to have little strength to do so, I dint feel like I moving anything so to speak.

"Lauren your doing amazing, when you push, I can see the tip of baby's head…you just need to hold them a little longer for me ok?" Obviously I was doing much better than I thought.

"Come on baby…" Joey kissed be softly as I continued to push following the instructions to the letter.

I was so tired by this point; it had been nearly 10 hours of labour. During the pushing stage my contractions had spaced out a bit, so I was able to rest a little.

"Lauren… baby's head is right there darling…you can feel if you like?"

Joey moved a little lower down the bed and took a look "Oh Lauren… baby, it's amazing…touch them baby…it's ok." I nodded and Joey guided my hand the head. Baby A, our son was right there.

That was when it really hit me that I was having a baby. Until then it had all been a bit of a blurr, the twins were only on images obviously I could feel them and we could see them growing but this was beyond real. Now here the baby was, its own little being separate from me. When I touched his head I couldn't quite describe the feeling that flooded though me. I felt his fuzzy hair and realized that inside me right now was a human being that I created with my husband. It was truly amazing.

After that I was ready to have my baby in my arms, I could see from the monitors they were getting tired, their heart rates dipping occasional. I pushed and I pushed like no tomorrow.

Towards the end when he was crowning it killed. I really did feel as though I was going to rip in two. I had to slow down pushing so I wouldn't tear, but it was difficult for me to just push a little, it was either all or nothing, I managed, but not easily, to do smaller pushed having Joey pant with me to calm me. I did my best to slowly ease out his head, and as his head was coming out I could feel his ears! That was so strange to me. I feel a small amount of sympathy for the women who can't feel the whole experience because of drugs or epidurals. It was so wonderful and like nothing I ever thought it would be.

"Oh my god…Joey" I whispered as with a final push, His head came out; his eyes screwed shut. Once his head was out, I gave two more decent pushes to get the rest of him out and he was instantly laid him on my chest and started drying him off to keep him warm. He didn't cry right away, but he was fine, still attached. I collapsed to the back of the bed crying as Joey kissed my head repeatedly his own tears falling.

"Congratulations Lauren, that's your baby boy"

I looked down in complete wonder, Joeys arm draped around my shoulder as my hands ran over the small baby on my chest. He sneezed then he started to cry, a good healthy cry. He was warming a little more each second as he fidgeted against me.

"Joey would you like to cut the cord?" The midwife asked, with a little encouragement from Pam joey cut the cord. As soon as Joe was back by my side I was feeling the need to push again. In the excitement I'd forgot I'd got to do this again. Our son was bundled over to the other end of the room, to be weighed and checked over.

"Ok Lauren, Just like last time I need you start with a big push to get her moving alright… she shouldn't take as long so I need you to do exactly what I say"

I wasn't really doing anything this time it felt like my body did all the pushing automatically, I couldn't feel the contractions anymore, whether it was through the pain or just complete euphoria I didn't know but right now I didn't care either I was just trying to remember to breath, the dull cried of our little boy echoed over the other side of the room and I was only just absorbing Joeys whispered encouragement. A couple more pushes and I was fully crowning again. One more push and the head was out. Another push and most of the baby's body was out. The wave of continuous contractions ended though, so the midwife instructed me to give one more push to get the baby out. I gave one hard push and with that, our daughter was born.

She was beautiful. She quietly looked around and took her first peaceful breath letting out a big cry. She was placed on my chest like her brother had been, and she settled much quicker. I could tell the weight difference too, there wasn't much but she was definitely a little smaller.

"Well done baby" Joey beamed and kissed my lips in a deep, pride filled kiss.

Just as before Joey cut her cord and then she was taken to join her brother for some checks. Pam congratulated us and left to go and call my Dad and Abs and tell them they could visit in the morning. I'd delivered the placenta a while later and the twins had been brought back over too us, both wrapped in the blankets we'd brought with us. The midwife propped the bed up and placed a large cushion across my knees when they were raised slightly. The twins were laid across it each sleeping already.

"Baby A, your son was born at 3am on November 3rd weighing 6pounds,3 and Baby B, your little girl was born at 3:24am on November 3rd weighing 5pounds 9. Both babies are nice and pink and healthy and respond well to everything."

* * *

"I can't believe we did it joey… we made them" I stared down at the baby boy in my arms, Joey holing our daughter.

"We did good didn't we?" He smiled "And you did amazing babe, I'm so proud of you, you wouldn't believe. She looks so much Like you Lauren." Joey was staring deeply into her eyes as she curled closer to his chest. She did look a little like me but there was no denying she was like a miniature Zoe.

"I think they look like you, your son is the spit of you Joe and she looks like Zoe" I frowned a little and looked at Joey.

"What? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"They don't have names…" I whispered "we didn't decide"

"Didn't you say you liked Max?" Joey asked "I think it would be perfect, and I know it would mean the world to your Dad babe…"

"Are you sure?" Joey nodded "Well I think Max it is then… would you be opposed to having Bradley as his middle name, after my brother ?" Joey shook his head

"I think that's perfect baby… and I know your Dad will love it too" A soft silence fell across us as we thought about a name for our daughter now. The twins were soundly sleeping their tiny bodies rising and falling with each breath. "What about Polly?"

"Polly…Ye I like that, I like that a lot, we could have Maria as her Middle name after…"

"My Grandmother" Joey said looking up at me as I nodded. "Polly Maria Branning and Maxwell Bradley Branning"

"Sounds perfect doesn't it?"

* * *

Next Morning we were given the all clear and we'd be allowed home later that afternoon all being well. Our first night had run surprisingly well, we discovered Max was a perfect sleeper and only woke twice for his feed. Polly on the other hand was Fussy. She took the longest to settle and wouldn't stay asleep for long. They were both settled now after being fed and changed, both Craving their daddy's attention whilst I was changing. I walked back in the room settling back on the bed, I was still a bit sore to be honest, but nothing a bit of Paracetamol couldn't cure.

Joe and I were both sitting with the babies when there was a gentle knock at the door. It opened and in walked a beaming Dad with Zoe.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she shouted.

"Zoe…you got to be quite sweetie your brother and sister are sleeping" Dad said lifting her up into his arms. she looked around the room and saw me and Joe with the twins. Her eyes widened and then whispered something to Dad who chuckled.

"No sweetie I don't think Mummy and Daddy have called them Pedro and Zuzu" Zoe looked from me to Joey and frowned a little. "Shall we see what they are called baby?"

"No…Pedro and Zuzu"

"Zoe, listen to me baby, your brother and sister have really special names, Me and Mummy thought it might be nice if they had their own names not one's from Peppa pig".

"Ok" She pouted squirming from Dads arms. "Can I see?" I nodded and patted the bed beside me.

"course you can baby" Dad placed her on the bed next to me . "Hi Daddy" I whispered him kissing my cheek as he looked at Polly I was holding.

"Congratulations honey, they are perfect… look just like their Dad" I nodded "What's their names then?"

Joey moved to site the other side of me holding Max, he nodded at me to go first. "Well this is your Little sister Zoe, and she's called Polly" Dad smiled his fingers running over Polly's cheek.

"Polly?" Zoe questioned looked her.

"Ye baby girl, Polly and Your little brother..." Joey looked to me

"Dad do you want to hold your grandson… Max" Dad's eyes filled with tears and took a step nearer to Joey. "He's name's Maxwell Bradley Branning, two of the best Branning Men I know"

"I don't know what to say Lauren, Joey… Thank you"

Dad took Max from Joey and I passed Polly across to Joe so I could have my cuddles with my other baby- Zoe. She climbed into my arms and sat quietly hugging me occasionally whispering little things in my ear. This was perfect, I had my dream family, It was my fairy tale come true. I could only wish for once upon another time, because at this time I had everything I could have possible wanted- three beautiful children an amazing husband and a Dad who was out of this would. It was just now to take those scary steps into the hidden territories of parenthood- from the beginning.

**So that was the last official chapter of this story… the final post will be up Sunday because I've read through it today and it needs some work so I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Thank you all so much for your support of these two stories it's been incredible to hear all your lovely feedback hope you enjoy the Epilogue xx**


	20. Origins of my heart

**I am so so sorry it's taken so long for this to be posted... with the editing it's taken on a mind of it's own, this "Epilogue" isn't really an epilogue until it get's to the very very end. I've decided (with help from the twitter girls) that I'm going to post this in sections. These chapter will essentially be Zoe's story of what's happened across Silent voices and Hidden Territories, the chapters will be split into sections each one Zoe's view of chapters from SV and HT. I hope that Makes Sense and I hope you enjoy ! xx**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Zoe's Story Part 1 

It's just the two of us

I watched as Daddy loaded me into the car with all our belongings, we didn't have much. We lived at Nana's for a bit but now Daddy said we were going on an adventure. Which I'd learnt to know meant we would be starting somewhere new. Yesterday Daddy went to this new place and I spent the Daddy with Nana Pat. We didn't do much because I wouldn't. I didn't like when Daddy wasn't there, and he always promised never to leave me. It was late when daddy came back and I wasn't sleeping.

I Didn't like to do that much either, the only time I slept was if I had Daddy and Fuzz. Fuzz is my bunny rabbit. I love Fuzz lots, He's my best friend! Daddy brought me fuzz when I was a baby and I like it because it made me think of Daddy.

When I was really little Daddy didn't live with me. I stayed with nasty Mummy. I don't think she liked me, she was always shouting at me and told me to be quiet, and she had lots of noisy friends too. They were silly and would play games with Mummy and played music very loud. I didn't like loud noises, it hurt my ears.

Nana had put me into bed, but I didn't like it. Daddy wasn't here. This room wasn't nice anymore either, Daddy had put all my things in big boxes ready for our adventure. It was very dark when Daddy finally came home. I heard him talking to Nana about someone called Lauren… who was Lauren?

"Hello Baby girl…" Daddy came in and knelt down by my pillow brushing my hair off my face. He smiled at me and kissed my head. I loved Daddy's kisses and Hugs I knew he loved me then. "You need to sleep beautiful, it's a big day tomorrow ok?"

I nodded my head at him leaning to pull him on the bed with me. I stared at him, I didn't want him to leave.

"Ok Baby, Daddy can sat with you…come on" He sat on the bed with me and pulled me into his arms. I was happy now in the safety of my Daddy's arms.

So here I sat now, in the back of Daddy's car, looking out the window at our new place. Daddy said it was a happy place and Daddy didn't lie. I think I'd fallen to sleep when we travelled because I didn't remember getting here and Daddy wasn't in the car. I looked around a little confused but I could hear his voice outside with another. It was a really gentle voice and it made me smile. She and Daddy were talking and then the car door opened.

"Hello sleepy head…come on Baby girl" He unbuckled my car seat and lifted me into his arms.

"Lauren this is Zoe" I held tighter to Daddy hiding my face a little in his shoulder. "Zoe's my daughter" This was Lauren then, who had made Daddy happy last night. I looked at her a little and she smile, and I felt much better.

"Well who knew ay?" she laughed a little, I held tighter to Fuzz as Daddy chucked too. I liked it when Daddy was happy "Hi Zoe". Ok I liked her. I decided to move away from Daddy a little and so I turned and smiled. I waved at her too because Daddy had asked me if I could say hi to her.

Daddy kissed my head "good girl" After a little wriggling he put me down on the floor and bent down towards me. "Now remember yesterday when Daddy said we would be going on an adventure in a new place today ?" I nodded at him "well this is where I meant, me and You and Fuzz" he tugged on Fuzz's ears and I laughed "this is our now home ok?" I was Happy if this was home. It looked a nice place.

"Shall we make a start?" Lauren smiled at Daddy who nodded and looked at me but Lauren Spoke to me "Would you like to help me put some things away Zoe, while your Daddy gets the boxes from the car?" I wanted to go and help but I wanted Daddy too. I didn't want him to leave.

"You can stay and help Lauren if you want baby? Is that what you want?" I agreed quickly and took Laurens hand. She and Daddy put everything away why I coloured, and I was happy and Daddy looked Happy to. I liked Lauren… she seemed to care and she called me Cute!

Once Lauren had Left Daddy showed me to my new room. It was pink my favourite colour. I liked it here but I was still scared Daddy would leave. It got to my bed time and Daddy had done me a bath and washed my hair and dried it and he'd read me a story, but I didn't want him to go I didn't like it in my room on my own.

"Zoe… baby girl it's bedtime" He spoke as I followed him into the living room. I shook my head and could feel my lip start to shake. "Alright, no crying baby…you can stay with Daddy"

* * *

Lolly

On Monday morning I woke up in Daddy's big bed again… I wasn't scratchy like the bed at Nanas and it was big and squishy. "Zoe… time to wake up baby" He tickled me a little bit before I woke to him smiling "Hello baby girl…you ready to get up?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and quickly crawled into his arms for a big Daddy hug.

Daddy messed about in the kitchen for a long time why I had breakfast, Daddy wanted me to talk to him I know he did but I didn't want to talk. I would be too noisy and noise was bad. Talking was bad.

I knew I was going to play with some other children today because Daddy had to work and I was scared. I clung tight to Daddy's hand as he walked down the new streets and to the day care. We got to the door and I wanted to cry, I didn't want to leave my Daddy. I didn't want to go.

"Baby, you can talk to Daddy you know, tell me what you're feeling?" I shook my head- I didn't want to talk to him; I didn't want to talk at all. "Are you scared to go play with the children?" I loved how Daddy knew and I nodded. "You don't need to be Zo, Whitney's going to be there and Lauren"

I looked up to see him looking at me and I was happier now I knew Lauren was going to be there. "I won't leave you sweetheart… Im coming back for you when I finish work ok?" I nodded again a and put my little hand on his heart showing him I loved him. "I love you too baby…come on"

Daddy walked with me to the door and another girl was there. She wasn't Lauren. Daddy said Lauren would be there. She was talking to Daddy and they both tried to move me in but I didn't want to if Lauren wasn't there like daddy said she would be. My ears shot up a little when I heard her voice.

"This my new ladybug?" she looked a bit surprised but then she smiled and everything was ok, she bent down with me and Daddy and and told the other lady to go. "Hi, Zoe Remember me?" I nodded "Well I'd really like it if you could help me out today, I need another pair of hands because I've got lots to do, do you think you can help me?"

I looked to Daddy who smiled "Do you want to help Lolly for the day baby?" I smiled back and turned to Lolly. That was a funny name.

"Ok then, well I think I've just got myself a new ladybug, don't you Daddy?"

"I'd say you have… can Daddy have a hug before you go help Lolly?" I gave him a big hug and kiss and showed him I loved him and then I quickly took Lolly's hand.

"Wave bye to Daddy" I did as she asked and we quickly went inside. It was scary and a bit noisy but I knew if I was with Lolly I was ok.

**I'll be back tomorrow with part two xxx**


	21. Origins of my heart P2

chapter 21 Zoe's story Part 2 

He forgot

Most of the day I followed Lolly around and she let me help her, it was very noisy and Fuzz was scared too. Daddy said that when I felt scared I just needed to hug fuzz tightly because he was probably feeling the same. I helped Lolly do some painting and lots of children were building too. But I liked to paint and draw, Lolly was really good and she showed me how to draw a Ladybug. That's what I was and so was Lolly, we were Lolly's Ladybug's. I'd been given some things with lady bugs on too, I liked my fleece, it was red and fluffy and had black dots on so I looked like a lady bug.

There was a big noise and everybody stopped what they were doing. Lolly said it was dinner time and we needed to get our lunches out. We all sat in our areas, I stayed next to Lolly still I didn't like now, it was too loud. Daddy had made me ham sandwiches- my favourite but he'd squashed them with the juice. Daddy was very silly sometimes. I got my sandwich out and it was too big- Daddy hadn't cut them. I tried to take a bit but couldn't, it was just too big, the stuff started to fall out and I couldn't eat it. I sighed and held the sandwich out to Lolly hoping she'd be able to help me.

"What' say I cut it for you? Into squares like Lolly's?" I nodded, now that was a clever idea I waited patiently for her to hand the sandwich back. "There we go, sweetie" I smiled and was finally able to take a bit of it. I finished my lunch and Lolly seemed very happy. She was on her phone and smiling.

At the end of the day I just wanted my Daddy back. Lolly had been fun and I'd drawn her a picture but I didn't like the noise. The other lady shouted very loudly and I didn't like it at all, I needed a Daddy hug and he wasn't here. So I found the next best thing. Lolly.

I held my arms up to her and she quickly held me, her arms wrapped around me tightly, "It's alright Zoe it will be quite again soon". I covered my ears and buried into her shoulder. She held me tight and I saw lots of the children going. The longer Lolly held me the better I felt, she gave great hugs, almost as good as Daddy's.

Then My Daddy came "What happened? Hey Zoe Daddy's here baby" I quickly wriggled from Lolly's arms and Into Daddy's. Now I was safe again.

Then there was the day I remembered when Daddy Forgot me. I'd been to day care lots of times now and Lolly was my friend. Daddy liked her too, I could tell, he smiled every time he saw her. that day I wasn't happy with him though, he was late for pick up.

All the other children had left and I was still playing with Fuzz in the corner. Daddy wasn't coming.

"Zoe ? do you want to come and play with Lolly?" I shook my head. No I just wanted Daddy. She didn't leave though she came and sat next to me. "I remember Daddy said that your rabbit was Called Fuzz, is that right?" I nodded weakly and smiled holding Fuzz for her to look at. "What was that?" she looked at me with a funny face "I think Fuzz just spoke" I smiled as she held him to her ear Laughing. "Fuzz said…that he thinks your Daddy will be here soon so we should play some games while we wait ?"

I shook my head and felt my bottom lip wobble, then the tears started. Lolly held me tightly again and we went into another room. "It's alright Zoe, Daddy's coming soon baby, He hasn't left you" I shook my head and held tighter to her as she rocked me in her chair. Lolly kissed my forehead and I felt safe, My eyes started to fall shut and then Lolly started rubbing her hand up and down my back, I fell to sleep then, Just wanting Daddy.

"Come on Little Ladybug, your Daddy's here" Lolly nudged me to wake me up awake, even though I didn't want to Lolly was pretty comfortable. "Hey sleepy head… it's time to go home" Finally Daddy was here, I frowned at him not moving from Lolly, I loved Daddy but I was upset with him now. I thought he'd gone.

"Zoe…" He tried reaching for me but I shrugged it off and turned more into Lolly, she smelt really nice too, like pretty flowers. "Daddy's really sorry baby girl… I promise you I'm not leaving you Zoe. Never, you know that right?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him, I didn't know, he had promised me never to forget and he had. "Come on its home time… we need to let Lolly go to her home too" I frowned and sighed, I guess I didn't have much choice really. Lolly placed me on the floor and hugged me, I nudged Daddy towards the door. If I had to go, it was now.

"Yes, yes were going, thanks again Lauren."

"Zo…are you upset with Daddy?" We had walked back to the flat and I was very grumpy now. I sat in the lounge on the sofa with Fuzz, trying to show Daddy he's upset me. I nodded and frowned at hi, "Why are you upset with me?" I shook my head and sighed, he was trying to get me to talk again and it wasn't going to work. I pointed to his watch and then to the door. "Because Daddy was late?" again I nodded. "Did you think I'd left baby?" My eyes filled up again and he quickly scooped me into his arms. "Daddy's never leaving you baby girl, Never." I shrugged against him. "I promise you sweetie I'll never leave you" I gave up with the mood then, because Daddy was getting sad too and I didn't like Daddy to be Sad. Maybe Lolly could Make Daddy Happy, he was happy when he was with Lolly I knew he was.

* * *

Happy Kid

Over the next few weeks Daddy and Lolly had made friends, Daddy was Happy now and I was happy too. I got to see Lolly every day and Play games – It was very fun. Daddy said we were going out with Lolly tonight to meet her Mummy and Daddy and Auntie Alice's Cousins. Daddy had asked me to get dressed so I'd chosen my favourite things, my Peppa Pig Jammies. I toddled back into Daddy's room and smiled brightly at him.

"No Zoe, you can't wear them baby, they're your Jammies" my smile quickly faded "Please don't look at me like that baby girl… go find something else, please?" I shook my head. I wanted my Jammies on. They were pretty and pink and had a picture of Peppa and George on the front. I loved them.

"I wont ask again Zoe please… Lolly's Mummy said we need to dress nice" I folded my arms across my chest and stamped my foot, these were nice! Daddy groaned and reached for his phone.

"Seriously how do this … I mean I'm standing in front of my wardrobe and I can't see anything appropriate. Zoe's just standing in the middle of the room staring at me and she's refusing to put anything other than a pair of Peppa-Pig pyjamas on" I didn't know who he was talking to but he was talking about me. Seconds later he sighed and hung up. "Right Madam… Lolly's coming over and you're going to change alight?"

I shook my head harder and skipped off to the lounge waiting for Lolly. It wasn't long before the door knocked. I ran to open it, because I was a little taller now I could reach the handle.

"AH… Don't you dare Zoe Branning, Only adults open the door, remember?" Daddy stopped me and opened it himself. I want waiting though I wanted to give Lolly a big hug.

"Zo… let Lauren in first baby" I let go of her legs as she lifted me up and held me tight. "Hello Mrs… You missed me?" I nodded I had missed her and I think Daddy had too, but I think that's a secret.

"Thank god you're here-I'm stressing so bad about this dinner. I have nothing to ware and Zoe…" Lolly had set me down and Daddy was talking to her but he stopped suddenly and looked really shocked.

"What?" Lolly asked placing her coat on the peg.

Daddy took a big gulp of air and stared at her "You look… look really nice" I turned to Look at Lolly. She looked like a princess. She was more pretty today and I think Daddy thought so to.

"Zoe, come here baby" I ran back towards them and smiled when Daddy swung me into his arms in a big whoosh.

"Lolly's said she'll help you chose some clothes out ok?" I shook my head, again pointing to my jammies. "Zoe, honey you can't go out in those"

"How about you show me your favourite clothes Zo ? and then I'll do your hair?" I nodded quickly, that sounded like a much funner idea. I could have my hair Just like Lolly's nodded "Show me which is your room" I pointed to my door and took Lolly there.

"What's your favourite clothes then Zoe?" I walked to my wardrobe and tugged on a couple of dresses I liked. Lolly got them down and put them on my bed, lifting me onto her lap. "Which on then ay?" I shrugged "Shall be do Eenie Meani?" I nodded

"Ok then" She took my hand and help my finger out so I was pointing. "Eenie Meanie Miny Mo, catch a Fishy by it's to If it squeals let it go Eenie Meanie Miny Mo." I giglled and grabbed the dress giving it to Lolly to help me. I got dressed and Lolly did my hair in a pretty plait just like her's.

"All finished Beautiful…" I turned to her and signed thank you, watching as her face lit up a little. Lolly quickly called for Daddy and I showed him too. They were both very happy, maybe I needed to do a bit more to get them more happier ?

* * *

Bad Mummys

Things got Bad at Lolly's house. Her Mummy was Nasty like My Mummy was- she made Lolly cry! I didn't like her now. She hurt my Lolly. I'd stayed with Lolly in the kitchen watching as her Mummy worked cooking. I wondered if Lolly would cook with me one day ?

Then she started shouting at her and Lolly was crying. Daddy came through and Made things better though. Lolly left and held me tight and Daddy came after us. We walked with Lolly all the way home but she was still crying. Daddy gave her a big hug and I knew she would feel better, Daddy's hugs made everything better, so Did Lolly's now though. Lolly came home with Me and Daddy that night and she put me to bed, she give me kisses and Cuddles, I want Lolly around lots more, she's like a Mummy.

The next morning I woke up and Lolly was still there she was sleeping on the sofa and Daddy had told me to wake her up. She did and it was very funny. She was like Daddy and didn't like the morning. Daddy let Lolly wear his things because he was taking us out for breakfast. We went to the bestest place ever! Daddy and me came her all the time when I was very little, they did very Yummy pancakes.

We ate our food and I fell to sleep again oops! But Lolly was very comfortable. When I woke I was in a different place but curled into Lolly. Daddy wasn't there, but it was ok Lolly was. She said Daddy had got to work and I would stay with her. I liked that idea, I got to spend time with Lolly. We did lots of drawing and watched a movie and she even made me dinner. I had spgettie toast !

I had lots of fun and Didn't want to go home- I wished Lolly was My Mummy !

**So that was Part 2 We're certainly seeing Zoe's feelings towards Lauren and she's very perceptive noticing how Happy her Daddy is when Lauren's around, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews , the guest reviewers too who I cant reply too thank you ! xxx**


	22. Origins of My hear P3

Chapter 22- Zoe's story part 3 

Christmas

Well I wasn't happy with Daddy again. He wasn't friends with Lolly anymore; Nana had had told me he'd been mean to Lolly so I was being mean to him. I wanted to be friends with Lolly even if Daddy didn't. But because Lolly wasn't around so much, Daddy was grumpy. We went to see Nana for the day , which we only did if things were bad. So I guessed Daddy had been bad to Lolly. I missed her. I remember on Christmas Eve Daddy was taking me to a party. I didn't want to go.

"Zoe, come on we're going out… The Christmas party you wanted to go to remember come on baby" I sighed and snuggled into my blanket, where I wanted to stay. I switched on the TV and blanked Daddy. "Zoe…come on baby girl" I shook my head quickly and pugged at him, why didn't he listen, I didn't want to go not anymore.

"Right then so you want to stay here all night do you?" I guess I didn't have much choice, if Daddy was going I suppose I had to too "You can choose what you wear how's about that?" I sighed and strode off to my room getting what I wanted on. My Peppa Jammies that Lolly had got me. Lolly had given them me When Ab's had started babysitting me ! They were so cool, they had ears on too !

"Zoe baby… we've had this conversation, pyjamas only in the flat." I wanted my Jammies on it was cold out !

"No Zoe find something else…No, means no"

Finally I gave in and picked out a dress from Nana it was very pretty and Nana had said I looked like a princess. I ran out to daddy with my coat so he could zip it up for me "All done beautiful… lets go"

We left the flat and Daddy sped down the stairs leaving me at the top, I never went down the stairs like this." Zoe come on" He shouted me and was nearly half way down.

"Lauren and Abi usually count the steps with her" see Uncle Jack knew what I did but Daddy didn't. Uncle jack whizzed me around and we went to the party. When we got there I was much Happier because Lolly was there!

"Aghh I have missed you little Lady…so so much" she kissed my head and swung me into her arms "What's got you so grumpy… its Christmas… you got to be happy at Christmas it's a rule" I Pointed to Daddy frowning, he should know I wasn't happy. "What did Daddy do?"

"Wouldn't let her wear those pyjamas you got her" Lolly laughed and Daddy smiled too… see they were Happy together.

I woke up the Next Morning and It was Christmas ! I jumped off my bed and ran into the living room. There were piles of presents around and Daddy was cooking Pancakes! I ran up to him and he swooped me into his arms.

"Happy Christmas Zoe !" he kissed me and hugged me tightly "What's say we have some pancakes and then you can see what Santa's left you ok ?" I nodded quickly and smiled showing Daddy I loved him. "Love you too beautiful… now eat up"

When we finished breakfast I opened all my presents all but one. It was from Lolly. I wanted her to be here and spend Christmas with us. I opened the present and smiled showing Daddy. Lolly had got me some new crayons and colouring books and a cuddly Peppa Pig. Peppa and Fuzz could be friends. Because I think Fuzz gets a bit Lonely sometimes.

"Who's that from baby?" I smiled sadly at Daddy and showed him the Label "Lolly" He said sounding unhappy. I put my hand on my heart and pointed to Lolly's Name. "You love Lolly baby?" I nodded and daddy hugged me "So does Daddy baby Girl…so does Daddy"

Daddy Loved Lolly?

We were sitting having our dinner that Daddy had cooked when the door knocked, I was desperate to answer but Daddy looked at me and I remembered what he'd said abut only grownup's answering the door. "Two seconds" Daddy got up from the table and I got so excited.

"Does that offer of Christmas still stand?" Lolly was here!

"It will always stand" I ran over to them and tugged on Daddy's Leg, I wanted to get to Lolly. He lifted Me up too and I hugged Lolly tightly… This was a good Christmas.

* * *

Beach

A few weeks Later and Lolly was at our Flat nearly all the time. She and Daddy were very happy I even saw them Kissing a few times ewww ! She had stayed over most nights and she was also there when I got sick. That was Yacky ! I had to go to hospital and everything and had icky narna Medicine. I was Happy Lolly was there because I needed a Mummy and Lolly was there.

Daddy and Lolly were very Funny and hugged and kissed a lot too and then Daddy had said we were going to the beach ! I loved the beach… but it was a bit of a silly idea because it was very cold still but I didn't care I wanted to play in the sand and Lolly was coming too so it was even better!

In the car ride Lolly had told that uncle jack took her to the beach when she was a little girl and she loved it, she told me all the games they played and how she would run by the sea to watch the waves.

At the beach, Me and Daddy played for ages by the water but it was getting too cold. Daddy had promised and Lolly, that we could come back when it was warmer. I remember that day for lots of things but two of them were most important.

That day I said My first word To Lolly. It was the first time in a long time I'd felt comfortable to talk and I felt safe with Lolly and the best part of that day was when Lolly said she loved me and Daddy !

She told me she would never leave and she didn't. I'm 5 nearly 6 now and Lolly's still here but now I call her Mummy because that's who she is and she is married to Daddy.

**Ok next chapter skips on a few months … stay tuned :) I think I'll be posting the first part of my knew story Friday too so keep your eyes peeled xxx**


	23. Origins of my heart p4

**The smallest filler chapter ever... but it covers all bases ready for the actual epilogue tomorrow :)**

Lot's of things had happened between there and then Daddy and Mummy had had a big, big argument where Daddy was really mean to Mummy, because of a silly rabbit. That was the day I felt the proper need to talk. I asked for Lolly. Daddy knew he'd done wrong and he knew exactly who I wanted. Lolly. In the end she came round and I think that was where things started to change. Not long after that Daddy had brought me and Mummy our Bunny Bella she was so cute ! Not as cute as fuzz though! That same day Lolly moved in with us. We were a proper family. I started calling Lolly Mummy and that was the start of the rest of the story.

Mummy and Daddy were really happy and so was I. I was going to school and then going home to a family. And I loved my perfect family. I had a Mummy and a Daddy. A vey nice Mummy and Daddy and I had a Granddad. Mummy's Dad Max was My granddad, he was silly and funny and played lots of games with me too.

After my family got made… Mummy and Daddy found out I was getting a baby brother and baby sister ! how cool was that. Mummy was Having two babies and I was getting to be a big sister.

Daddy gave Mummy lots of surprises- he asked Mummy to Marry him and she said yes. We all got dressed up like princesses and I got to be a flower girl ! we were living in our new house too and Mummy was huge. She looked like she's swallowed a whale. She waddled like a penguin too. That was one of Daddy's good surprises not like when he went missing.

Daddy was very very naughty and went missing for ages before the babies came. Uncle Jack and Granddad had to find him and Auntie Abi said he was exploring like Dora. But he when he came back he didn't get me a present so I don't really think he was exploring .

What else happened… Oh Mummy was now actually my Mummy… Daddy had said it was something like offisal ? so Mummy was actually my Mummy. Oh there was a big thunder storm too !

Mummy does not like thunderstorms! She's really scared of them and the babies don't like them either. They cried lots when we had one after they were born. I loved them though, very loud but too pretty in the sky.

I started a new school too. I went to a big school now and didn't go to little monsters anymore. I made lots of New friends and Mrs May said I was a delight to teach. Mrs May was my favourite teacher and she Like Mummy and Daddy too, which was even better.

So that was what happened then before and just after Polly and Max came along I guess I should tell you about them now shouldn't I really. Well they were nearly 1 and a half so I was nearly five ! they were very noisy and cried lots but I did Love them.


	24. Origins of my heart P5- Time to fly

Final chapter- Fly

"Zoe… can you come here please…" O oh this didn't sound could. Mummy shouted from the kitchen to me in the living room. I raced to kitchen nearly tripping over Max in the process, who was crawling wildly across the floor.

"Ouch Max !" he just looked at me and giggled. "No Funny Max" I went to the kitchen and sure enough I was in trouble.

I stomped through from the kitchen, having been told off for feeding Polly chocolate buttons (which made her sick) and then telling Mummy it wasn't me, Polly was a clever baby she could have very easily got them herself – well nearly. I walked off huffing and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. A couple of seconds later Daddy came and sat by me. He seemed just as happy as I did.

"Did Mummy send you to the Naughty step too?"

"Nope, I chose to come here" he said leaning his elbows on his knees.

"What did you do ? I fed chocolate Buttons to Polly…" I looked away a little guiltily as Daddy shook his head.

"Daddy's going to be in big trouble with Mummy… Zo." He looked at his watch occasional "You been her for your 5 minuets yet?" I nodded "Come on then, go say sorry to Mummy please and then she might not be in such a bad mood."

"I broke the pully thing in the bathroom too" I said donning big puppy dog eyes.

"What the blind? Zoe I just fixed that…"

"Don't tell Mummy please…" He looked at me smiling " I won't tell her you said a bad word yesterday…you said holy shi" He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Yes fine ! stick together ?" Daddy held his fist out for me to fist bump him, he was trying to teach Max too but it just happened to make Max laugh. He was getting better though. I bumped his fist "You're a clever a kid Zoe"

I nodded "Mummy taught me well" I giggled and strolled off into the kitchen to apologise.

Somehow Max and Polly had both been sick now "I only gave them to Polls I promise"

"I know baby… I'm sorry I shouted, thank you for telling me the truth" It was as easy as that. Mummy hugged and kissed me tightly. I wasn't sure Daddy would get the same treatment though. Mummy didn't seem very happy with him. "Max got them off the side"

"Clever Boy" Daddy said swinging him up in the air. Bad Idea on Dad's part, because he got puked on. Me and Mummy just laughed. He was so silly it happened lots. Max started crying now because he'd been sick.

"Did Daddy make you cry baby boy? Ay…say meanie Daddy" Mummy held Max tight and cleaned him up, Max was a proper Mummy's baby I was too but Polly was all Daddy.

"Erm Lauren babe… I really need to talk to you…" Daddy stood cleaning his jumper in the sink trying to get rid of the sick.

"What have you done?" I decided then it was probably for the best if I left the room. Didn't mean I wasn't going to listen though. Daddy shut the kitchen door so I took the chance and listened in. The was a long pause "Joey, your freaking me out what have you done ?"

"Alright listen…don't freak right but remember last month when you said you felt ill… well I think I might be able to give you an answer to that…" I had no idea what Daddy had shown Mummy but she certainly didn't seem very happy by it.

"No, no, no Joey how could you be so stupid…out of date, how do they even go out of date" This was getting bad. I decided I'd heard enough and went off to Watch Peppa Pig.

"I don't know Lauren I'm not a scientist… I didn't realise until I went to get some more today and looked at this packet, I'm really sorry babe." Lauren stared at him leaning against the side of the counter inspecting with great detail, the dates and information on the back of the condom packet. Joey stepped forward "Babe, you do know there's only a really small chance that you could be…you know"

"Could be ? could be… I'd say you were pretty sure that I am and it would certainly provide a lot of answers to some questions wouldn't it?" Lauren slammed the packet down on the table and grabbed her keys off the side.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked lifting a grizzly Polly from the highchair.

"To the shops to get a test"

"No need…" he slid a paper packed across the work top to her "Go take it…"

Lauren followed the instructions to the letter on the packet and returned to the kitchen a while later. Joey had finished the rest of dinner and the twins were happily eating with Zoe. She slid into the chair next to Joey and rested against his shoulder. "Positive" she whispered in his ear. Her eyes attached to the three beautiful children she already had.

"Are you angry with me?" she shook her head and he raised an eyebrow

"Maybe a teeny tiny bit…we'll make it work wont we?" Joey looked down at her and nodded.

"We always do baby…always"

"Good because can I just say… I took a test three weeks ago and it came back positive I was just waiting for the right time to tell you" A huge smirk spread across her face as Joey shook his head.

"You have no idea how worried I've been all day Lauren! Ask Zoe I actually put myself on the naughty step" Lauren knew he wasn't joking but had to fight the urge to giggle.

"He did Mummy!" Zoe chipped in taking a final bite of her dinner. "Was Daddy really naughty?"

"Yes Very he'll be punished Later" Lauren said oh so seriously.

"Good luck Daddy ! she'll take your sweets for a week you know ?"

"I'll take more than sweets of Daddy" Joey swatted her across the arm and Looked at Zoe.

"Hey Zoe ? ever wanted another brother or sister ?" Her eyes brightened and nodded

"Yes Please! A sister though Max is Annoying ! I want another Polly!" she said making a silly face at Max who just Laughed.

"So if Mummy was to have another baby, say in 7months you'd like that?" Joey said smiling at Lauren.

"Is Mummy having a baby? Are you having a baby Mummy?" Zoe jumped up and down getting really excited. Lauren nodded her eyes widening in pleasure. "Yes! That's so cool"

"Right come on then Let's get you babies ready for bed… You wanna help with the Bath Zoe ?" she nodded. Joey lifted Max from the high chair as Lauren mirrored his movements with Polly. Their family was complete and it was perfect.

It had been a true journey of determination and they'd fought so much to get where they were but where they were was good. It was a big risk to take, but sometimes you just have to close your eyes and jump or you never learn to fly.

**So that's then end of another story :( really sad to see this one finish . Thank you everyone : guest reviewers, twitter reviewers and FF members for reviewing I've really appreciated all the feed back and support. Keep you're eyes open for my New story which will be up very soon :) xxx**


End file.
